El Unicornio perdido
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Tintin junto a Milú siguen los pasos para descubrir el secreto detrás del Unicornio, un enigmático barco que resguarda mucho misterio e interés por personas peligrosas, adéntrate a esta aventura junto a Tintin, Haddock, Elizabeth y Milú para descubrir lo que esa gran aventura tiene preparada. (adv: alguna cosas han sido alteradas por evitar repeticiones a la película)
1. Chapter 1

**Nadie va a leer esto, ya han pasado varios años desde publiqué mis historias y no he terminado otras… y he aquí otro relato más, vaya sí que nunca aprendo -_-, peeero bueno, espero les guste, hmmm supongo que como tengo más tiempo puedo publicar seguido, soo, yeah. En este fic me he basado en la película ,así como introducir mi propio personaje a la trama (tranquil s no todo será romance, o si hay… no sé)**

 **Yulia al habla**

 **Las aventuras de Tintin: el unicornio perdido.**

 _Vaya, esta mañana me desperté pensando que iba a encontrar alguna buena oferta y he me aquí, en un barco rumbo a no sé dónde… que suerte la mía, que tengo la dicha de toparme en problemas que no busco… al menos siempre hay una solución._

Era un mañana soleada como ninguna, el joven Tintin estaba sentad delante de un artista, quien precisamente estaba tomando un retrato de él; no mus lejos de donde estaba Tintin, su perro fiel Milú se encontraba olfateando el gran mercado de baratijas, por supuesto había mucha gente y muchas cosas por vender, lo cual para Milú eran un gran festival de olores, por lo que no tardó mucho en desaparecer un poco de la vista del chico.

-Creo que logré captar su esencia-

-Eso parece, supongo que ya terminó- dijo bajándose del banco.

-Así es- dijo el hombre entregándole el dibujo

-Mira, ¿Qué te parece…, ¿Milú?, ¿A dónde te has ido? - Tintin giro a ambas partes para buscar a su perro y en vista que no se encontraba en el mismo lugar pago al buen hombre por su trabajo y camino en dirección recta, solo para averiguar si encontraba a Milú, no tardo más que unos segundos en escuchar unos ladridos acercándose, por lo que se percató que era él.

Efectivamente Milú iba corriendo hacia su dueño, el joven se agachó para recibir a su mascota, preguntándose en donde se había metido.

\- ¿En dónde estabas perro travieso? - decía mientras acariciaba al pequeño Fox Terrier blanco. Desviando su mirada el joven pelirrojo vio algo singular, los vidrios le mostraron un barco, y este mismo captó toda su atención dirigiéndose hacia el puesto donde se hallaba expuesto.

-¡Wow¡, mira esa belleza- contemplando aquel barco Tintin no podía dejar de ver todos los detalles que tenía.

-Es el unicornio- dijo el vendedor. -del siglo XXIII- agregó

\- Creo que el del siglo XXII-

-Claro, eso dije… le pertenecía a…

\- Sir Francisco, vaya sí que es realmente hermoso, ¿Qué precio tiene? -

-Deme 40 francos-

-Le doy 30-

\- ¡Hecho! -

A lo lejos un hombre se acercaba apresurado, corriendo trataba de no chocar con las personas que estaban delante suyo, gritando más de una vez "compermiso y perdone", llego hasta donde estaba Tintin, entonces tomo aire y pregunto.

-Disculpe amigo, ¿Cuánto por el barco? -

-Lo siento, pero le chico lo compró primero- una voz femenina resalto entre la discusión, lo que hizo que los tres caballeros voltearan a verla, era chica más o menos de la edad del joven Tintin, su presencia era firme y a la vez serena, sus ropas eran delicadas y muy bien presentables, al igual que su peinado, una media cola que ayudaba a mostrar su rostro, que estaba adornado con un flequillo corto, destacando así su pelo negro. Ninguno de los tres se había percatado ante tal presencia, ya que cualquiera al verla giraría hacia su dirección olvidando lo que hacía antes.

-Perdonen caballeros, me resultó difícil ignorar su plática, pero el chico compró el barco primero, supongo que él es quien debe decidir si quiere o no vender su barco-

-La señorita tiene razón. - comentó el vendedor

-Gracias, pero reafirmo mi respuesta, no está en venta-

-Por favor, le doy el doble- dijo casi rogando.

\- ¿¡El doble?!, vaya tanos años vendiendo baratijas y me pierdo este momento-

-Ya le dije que no tiene precio, si me disculpa tengo cosas por hacer-

El caballero misterioso no dejó ir a Tintin sin antes advertirle una cosa-

-Solo quiero decirle que llevar ese barco trae consigo mucho peligro, tenga cuidado- y ante dicha advertencia el hombre se fue lo más rápido, antes de que siquiera pudiese ver su rastro.

La chica de antes estaba observando todo esto, le parecía algo extraño la actitud de aquel hombre misterioso, por otro lado, el joven pelirrojo le mostraba algo de interés, al parecer su nombre era conocido para ella.

El hombre misterioso advirtió a Tintin de los peligros que pudiera tener estando a su mando ese barco, "El Unicornio", dejando en su partido muchas dudas que la joven tenía hasta ese momento… hasta ese momento de encontrarse con más personas extrañas.

\- ¡Oh vaya!, ¿Cuánto por el barco? -

\- ¡¿Otro?!-

La chica reconoció a aquel hombre, sabía que de algún lado lo había visto, mismo traje y mismas facciones como las de las fotos, _tengo que interferir._

-Disculpe, pero el barco ya lo compramos-

Tintin observo aquella actitud de la chica y le pareció extraña.

\- ¿Compramos? – volteo a verla sorprendido

\- ¡Compramos! - recalcó- e hizo una expresión hacia el chico, dando a entender que siguiera el juego- vaya sí que se te olvidan más las cosas-

-Ah, sí claro, compramos- sonrió nervioso.

\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento señorita, pero, ¿Para qué una pareja necesitaría un barco como ese? - el hombre misterioso preguntó incrédulo.

\- ¡¿Pareja?!-

La chica tomo el brazo de Tintin y tiro de él.

-Somos coleccionistas- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Somos? - Tintin estaba confundido con lo que estaba pasando, aun mas si esta chica actuaba raro frente al caballero, enseguida trató de soltar su brazo, pero aquella muchacha de pelo negro estaba decidida a mantener el juego frente a todos. _¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí?, ¿y quién es ella? ._

Río y continuo - ¡oh vaya, mire la hora!, disculpe señor tenemos que irnos, muchas gracias-, a continuación, tomo con más firmeza su brazo y ambos salieron caminando de ese puesto, dejando dudas en aquel señor con traje rojo, quien noto una actitud muy rara en aquellos jóvenes y eso no le agradó.

-Disculpe, ¿Quiénes son esos jóvenes? -

-El chico se llama Tintin, todo mundo lo conoce-

\- ¿Y la chica? -

-A ella no la había visto por estos rumbos, desconozco su nombre señor-

El hombre de traje rojo se quedó pensando en aquel par de jóvenes, ideando que tanto realmente escondían

Tintin y la chica pararon de correr hasta legar a un callejón, a su lado estaba Milú, ambos estaban agitados, pero el chico tenía mucha curiosidad por aquella actitud de ella hacia él y su barco.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿quién eres? - dijo jadeando.

-Tu barco, tu barco guarda mucho misterio…-

\- ¿Por qué todos están interesados en él? -

\- ¿A caso no lo sabes? –

\- ¡No! -

\- Supongo que estamos en las mismas, señor -

-Podemos ir a mi casa, sería una forma de que me explique todo esto-

-Entonces lo sigo-

Así los tres individuos caminaron unas cuadras más hasta llegar a una calle donde estaba un pequeño lugar parecido a un conjunto de departamentos, Tintin siendo un caballero abrió la puerta hacia la chica, quien agradeció el acto. Enseguida subieron las escaleras llegando a la pequeña sala de ese lugar.

-Disculpe el desorden, siéntese donde guste-

-Muchas gracias- _Parece acogedor este lugar_

-Dígame, ¿Qué tiene de especial este barco? – dijo sentándose enfrente de ella.

-Guarda un secreto del cual no lo he sabido, no aun, no podría decirle con exactitud, pero va encaminado a algo grande, y aquel hombre de traje rojo está fijando su mirada en este barco. -

-Solo conozco un lugar a donde ir, la biblioteca, no está muy lejos de aquí, venga yo la…

\- Me parece una mejor idea, me temo que yo también desconozco del paradero de este barco-

-Antes de irnos, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? -

-Adelante-

\- Sino conoce nada acerca del unicornio, ¿Por qué decidió ayudarme con aquel caballero? -

La joven se paró de su asiento y estiro su brazo, el joven hizo lo mismo y ambos se saludaron.

-Disculpe los inconvenientes, mi nombre es Elizabeth Swift, soy parte de la Interpol, los señores Fernández y Hernández me hablaron de usted, por lo que al momento de verlo supe quién era- sacó de su billetera una foto del chico mostrándola- solo hice mi deber como un favor hacia los agentes, pero ahora estoy más intrigada con lo de su caso, señor Tintin, ya le digo que puede contar conmigo-

-Por lo que veo tenemos una integrante al equipo, ¿o me equivoco? -

-Está en lo correcto, se me pidió escoltarlo por la debida ausencia de Fernández y Hernández, supongo que le comentaron algo acerca de un ladrón de carteras…-

\- Mencionaron algo acerca de eso, me alegra que me acompañe en esta aventura, espero lo disfrute tanto como yo- Tintin sonrió hacia la chica, a lo que ella imito el gesto, decidido Tintin tomo su gabardina, pero antes de llegar a la puerta esta emitió un ruido del otro lado, estaban tocando. Tintin se paró en seco y giro hacia Elizabeth, ella estaba reflejando preocupación y una sensación de asombro, pues se temía lo peor…

Bueno supongo que lo dejaré hasta aquí, comenten que tal les pareció, (me sentí yutuber xD), del mismo modo trataré de que la interacción de Elí no sea un obstáculo muy dirigido a algún romance, la verdad me he leído miles de historias y casi siempre son iguales, tampoco quiero caer en una mary sue, y mi escritura muchas veces no ayuda.

Aun sin más avisos espero les haya gustado, deja un review si te gustó, te asqueo o una sufgerencia¡

Nos vemos en otra.

Yulia al habla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: secuestrados**

Ambos seguían temerosos de abrir esa puerta, por una parte, querían saber quién era, pero por otro lado… algo les decía que no lo hicieran.

\- Señor Tintin…-

\- Tranquila, aquí estamos a salvo, cualquier cosa que pase… Solo hay que estar alertas, ¿entendido? -

-Si- dijo más firme.

Tintin sin tener que dudar tomo el pomo de la puerta y la giró lentamente, trató de no abrir mucho la puerta, solo lo suficiente para ver quién era la persona del otro lado. Poco a poco una ráfaga de luz se trayecto en la habitación.

\- ¿Quién es? - pregunto con curiosidad.

-Oh señor Tintin disculpe las molestias, pero me han dejado esta carta para usted, supongo que fue por error-

Tintin sabía muy bien quien era, esa voz casi anciana lo decía todo, _Fuera de peligros._ Ahora más que tranquilo abrió completa la puerta- ¡Señora!, que gusto verla, no se preocupe y muchas gracias por la carta, me aseguraré que no pase esto de nuevo-

-No hay de que Tintin- dijo amablemente y sus pasos sonaron en la escalera de madera-

\- ¿Quién era? - pregunto Elizabeth enseguida.

-Solo mi casera, venga tenemos que ir a la biblioteca-

Elizabeth salió por delante, siguiéndola Tintin y Milú, poco antes de cerrar la puerta, ninguno reparó que un gato entro en la habitación, ninguno de los chicos, más que Milú, quien antes de que el joven pelirrojo cerrara por completo la puerta dio un salto hacia dentro abriéndola de golpe, causando que el gato de igual forma se diera cuenta de su presencia, comenzando una persecución de la cual Tintin y Elizabeth llegaron tarde.

Milú perseguía al perro por todo el departamento, Tintin trato de parar a su perro, pero fue en vano, aquel gato trapo por las paredes y por causa de la gravedad cayó encima del chico, Elizabeth observo todo el alboroto y trato de persuadir a Milú de que parara, resulto en vano, aquel perro estaba muy decidido en atrapar a ese gato, Tintin y Elizabeth perseguían a ambos animales, pero no podía hacer mucho. El pobre gato asustado llego hacia la otra ventana que daba a la sala, dando por acabado todo el desastre ocurrido.

Tintin observo el desorden ocurrido, todo su apartamento estaba hecho un desastre, Elizabeth tomó por los hombros al joven.

\- ¡No hay tiempo para arreglar este desorden!, hay que irnos-

\- Tiene razón, en marcha Milú- cerró la puerta y guiado por Elizabeth bajaron las escaleras.

Después de unas cuantas cuadras ambos chicos se encontraban en una mesa dentro de la biblioteca, Tintin estaba leyendo uno de los tantos libros que habían pedido, por lo que mientras Elizabeth contemplaba los diversos libros en las estanterías, pero no había rastro de algo más.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo? - decía mientras observaba al chico, esperando una respuesta el muchacho parecía estar muy concentrado leyendo aquel libro viejo. Elizabeth decidió entonces acercarse hacia él.

-Disculpa- menciono un poco alto, pero no tanto como para ocasionar un gran ruido.

\- ¿S-sí? - parecía que aquella voz femenina lo distrajo de su lectura, pero no tomo gran importancia ya que aquella presencia le resultaba agradable.

-Le decía, si había encontrado algo- dijo sonriendo levemente.

\- Lo siento, yo- me distraje leyendo...-

\- No se preocupe, solo quería asegurarme no he visto más libros como ese por ningún lado-

\- Este libro habla acerca del Unicornio, realmente le pertenecía a Sir Francisco de Haddock, era capitán del Unicornio, su nave zarpó de Santo domingo en 1698, relata que fue una de la peores travesías de la historia naval, al parecer fue atacada por piratas y el barco jamás llego a su destino… quedo un sobreviviente, el caballero de Haddock.- hizo pausa, -lo rescataron pero juro que su nombre estaba maldito, se comenta que el barco cargaba tabaco y otras mercancías, pero se especulaba que llevaba consigo un cargamento secreto-

\- ¿Qué más dice? -

\- ¡Mi barco!, es idéntico a este- Tintin le mostró la foto antigua a la chica- pero hay cosas que aun no comprendo, ¿desapareció?, ¿Escondía algo? -

\- ¿Cómo? - lo miro incrédula.

\- Así es, aquí dice: "Solo un verdadero Haddock descubriría el secreto del Unicornio", esa fueron las últimas palabras del caballero de Haddock, señorita Elizabeth tenemos que regresar- rápidamente cerro el libro y se paró de su asiento, tomo su gabardina y Milú lo secundo. Elizabeth tardo unos segundos en reparar sus acciones, inmediato salto de la silla, apresuradamente apretó el paso hasta alcanzar a Tintin, sin darse cuenta estaban de vuelta en su apartamento, pero había algo diferente…

-La puerta… señalo

\- Alguien entró aquí-

Inspeccionando todo el lugar ambos chicos buscaron alguna pista de lo ocurrido anteriormente, parecía que una o dos personas entraron a la fuerza, lo más curioso de todo fue que los ladrones no robaron nada, simplemente desordenaron aún más todo el lugar de lo que ya estaba antes.

-Tintin, parece que no robaron nada, entonces, ¿Qué habrá sido? -

\- Si los ladrones no buscaban algo de valor…- _El barco_

\- ¡El barco! - exclamó.

\- Tintin, no está- señaló el lugar donde previamente lo había colocado, era un mueble de madera donde la figura del barco se encontraba y ahora solo quedaba un desorden y dudas por responder.

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- Algo buscan con ese barco, pero, ¿qué?...

Pareciera que hoy era el día en que todo estaba contra del joven reportero, la voz de su casera resonó de entre las paredes, Tintin salió de la habitación y lentamente fue acercándose mientras escuchaba tal conversación.

-Disculpe, pero el señor Tintin no recibe visitas durante el almuerzo, si quiere yo…

-Está bien señora, yo me encargo-

El muchacho mantuvo una distancia segura con quien estuviese afuera, la puerta estaba lo suficientemente abierta para observar quien era, con suficiente nos referimos a unos pocos centímetros.

-Muchacho, perdone que insista, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, ese barco le traerá muchos problemas-

 _Es el hombre de antes_

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere?!-

\- Corre mucho peligro- en su voz reflejaba angustia y miedo, no sabía con precisión el por qué tanto insistía en deshacerse de aquella maqueta.

Elizabeth escuchó todo aquello, y en aquel pudo recordar algo: le parecía muy familiar, esa voz ya la había escuchado muchas veces, podría ser…

Antes de que l hombre pudiese decir algo más unos disparos retumbaron en el edificio, unos cuantos impactaron en la puerta, y otros alcanzaron las escaleras, Elizabeth salto hacia atrás y Tintin abrio de par en par la gran puerta, dejando caer a aquel hombre, era el mismo que la vez pasada, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba mal herido.

Elizabeth entonces supo quien era.

-¡Barnaby!- grito asustada y velozmente se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo, volteó a su compañero, le habían dado.

Tintin pidió ayuda a la casera, necesitaban una ambulancia, de inmediato. Al momento salió a la calle para averiguar quién fue el criminal que irrumpió en ese momento, pero lo único que pudo observar fue a un carro correr a todo motor, Milú siguió aquel carro ladrando furiosamente, se detuvo en seco escuchando a Tintin y a Elizabeth ocuparse de aquel hombre.

Elizabeth estaba asistiendo al hombre, quien le hacía llamar Barnaby, pero ya era tarde, lo habían acribillado hasta perder el aliento.

-Tintin…- pronuncio su nombre de forma triste-Ya no responde-

-Este hombre tenía algo importante por decir, y no lo escuche, pero usted menciono su nombre, ¿lo conocía? -

-Sí, vera, entre agentes nos conocemos, estuve trabajando con él por un tiempo-

El joven reportero estaba pensativo por todo lo que sucedió, sus pensamientos no dejaban de rondar su mente cuando sus ojos le mostraron otra pista, había un periódico y al parecer estaba manchado de sangre, el chico se agacho para recogerlo, las manchas indicaban iniciales, _k,a,r…_ , volvió hacia Elizabeth, estiro su mando hacia ella y la ayudo a pararse.

-Señorita Elizabeth, tenemos una pista-


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

La mañana se hacía presente, Tintin estaba recibiendo a los agentes Fernández y Hernández en su piso, les había contado todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior, confirmándose que aquel hombre "Barnaby", era uno de los mejores agentes en la Interpol, y que ya hacía mucho que le seguía la pista al hombre misterioso.

-Vaya noche la de usted Tintin- dijo Fernández

-Ni que lo diga, además de todo lo anterior, encontré esto- alzo el periódico para mostrárselos a ambos- estaba anoche en la escena del crimen, la señorita Elizabeth estaba conmigo esa noche-

\- ¿¡Elizabeth?!- sorprendido Hernández pronuncio.

-Si, ella los conoce, ¿no es cierto? -

-Claro, solo que no sabíamos que ya estaba con usted-

-Por cierto, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra? -

Tintin indico donde estaba la chica, al parecer estaba dormida en uno de sus sillones, estaba de espaldas por lo que ambos agentes no se habían percatado de su presencia.

-Ya veo- dijeron ambos.

-No se preocupe Tintin, nos encargaremos de esta evidencia-

-Así como el rastro de aquel carterista-

-Cuento con ustedes caballeros-

-Lo tendremos informado- dijo Hernández primero al salir de la habitación, sin observar antes que un gato se encontraba en su camino, dando como resultado la caída de este. Tintin y Fernández salieron rápido para ver que había sucedido, viendo así al pobre Hernández en el suelo. Fernández rápido fue a su ayuda, despidiéndose así ambos agentes, Tintin se despidió igual, pero aun había muchas incógnitas en este caso, en ellas incluían a Elizabeth.

La chica por fin abrió sus ojos, no recordaba cuanto había dormido; seguía algo desconcertada y afligida por lo ocurrido anoche, estaba moviendo poco a poco sus extremidades, observaba a ambos lados y recordó que estaba en el piso de aquel reportero, _Había olvidado que estaba con él_ , rápido un leve rubor asomo sus mejillas, se había dado cuenta que había dormido en el piso de un desconocido, _Vaya que vergüenza, ni siquiera lo conozco bien a este joven…_ , la chica se paró rápido del sillón y busco sus cosas, estaba decidida a irse cuando de pronto, algo brillante llamo su atención. De inmediato reparo en lo que era, agacho su mirada al suelo y vio en el fondo debajo de aquel mueble un pequeño cilindro, tardo unos segundos en sacarlo y lo observo más a detalle.

\- Pero, ¿qué es esto? - menciono curiosa.

Tintin estaba observando la escena divertido, parecía una niña con juguete nuevo, divertido decidió intervenir.

-No me había enterado que "eso" estaba en mi piso-

Elizabeth volteo sorprendida al ver a Tintin, avergonzada se paró de suelo y contesto.

\- ¡Tintin!, ¿desde hace cuánto está aquí parado? – ahora estaba más apenada que antes, y esa actitud no era costumbre de ella.

Tintin le sonrió.

\- ¿Me permite verlo? - dijo con voz suave.

-C-claro, tome- le entregó el cilindro metálico.

Tintin observo aquel objeto particular, busco alguna forma de abrirlo hasta dar con una pequeña entrada, abrió aquella y salió un papel, parecía un pequeño pergamino.

" _Tres hermanos,_

\- ¿Un poema? - la chica estaba observando a Tintin, ninguno sabia de que realmente hablaba ese papel.

-Esto debe significar algo más, siento que algo se nos escapa…-

\- Pero… ¿qué? -

\- ¡Ya sé! - corriendo Tintin busco entre sus bolsillos, sacando un papel o mejor dicho una tarjeta- ¡Esto! -

\- ¿Qué es eso? - tomo la tarjeta inspeccionándola.

-Esta tarjeta fue encontrada junto con el periódico y el cuerpo de Barnaby…

-¡Ivanovitch Sakharine!, el hombre de traje rojo, ¡Ese hombre tiene su barco!-

-La pregunta es porque, y para que lo quiere-

-Ya tenemos a donde ir, eso debería ser suficiente-

-Venga, hay mucho por buscar-

Tintin, Milú y Elizabeth estaban enfrente de una casa enorme, parecida más a un enorme y antiguo castillo, Tintin con su linterna buscaba una forma de entrar, pero Milú fue un paso más adelante, mostrándole así un enorme agujero por donde pasar.

\- ¡Que listo! -

Tintin paso primero para poder ayudar a la chica, le extendió su mano y con cuidado pudo entrar.

-Vaya sí que es enorme…

-Él debe estar aquí, pero, ¿en dónde exactamente? –

-Podríamos ir…

Tintin la interrumpió.

-Usted espere aquí, por cualquier cosa podría avisar a Fernández y Hernández del caso-

\- ¡Pero, debo acompañarlo! – insistió.

Tintin tomo sus hombros y trato de tranquilizarla.

-Volveré rápido-

Elizabeth asintió, pero por otro lado estaba algo inquieta, ella era mejor conocida por ser una persona activa, no le gustaba esperar y mucho menos a alguien quien se supone debe estar al tanto de su bienestar. Por lo que el aviso "Volveré rápido", se desvaneció tan pronto como Tintin había desaparecido entre la noche, volteo donde Milú estaba.

-Milú no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que investigar- decidida saco otra linterna y una pistola, después de todo pertenecía a esa elite donde el uso de la pistola es común.

Se puso en marcha, nerviosa pero decidida miraba por todos los rincones en donde pisaba, el pequeño perro estaba siempre a su lado y eso la calmaba un poco; pronto llegaron a una de las tantas esquinas de la casa, _Vaya enorme casa_ -pensó.

Entonces Milú había desaparecido de su visión, la chica se alertó y con la linterna busco en los rincones, pronto escucho unos ladridos, - ¡Milú! - grito, pero rápidamente aquellos ladridos no eran de su compañero de cuatro patas, sino parecía un perro mucho más grande y no parecía alegre de que la estuviera en esos rumbos.

\- ¡Ese no es Milú ¡ -

Asustada y con la adrenalina a tope, Elizabeth corrió lo más rápido que podía, temía que aquel enorme perro la atrapara e hiciera daño, por lo que el enorme terreno se prestaba para poder perder aquel perro; no sabía por dónde ir solo corrió hasta adentrarse entre arbustos y árboles; lo negro de la noche no le ayudaba en las vistas por lo que casi choca con un aquel muro de rocas, alterada giro cuerpo y el enorme Rottweiler la había acorralado, sin más que hacer Elizabeth se quedó quieta esperando un ataque por parte del perro, pero, al parecer esto no fue así, Milú salto de entre las malezas y arbustos, ladrando con gran valentía, provocando que el Rottweiler bajara las orejas.

Al parecer Milú la había salvado y ella lo acaricio.

-Gracias Milú, ahora hay que ir con Tintin, debe estar metido en algo-

Mas relajada y ya sin la amenaza con patas, se acercó una vez hacia la casa buscando un lugar del como entrar ahí, claro sin ser vista, pero antes de que pudiera mover alguna extremidad, la puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver que Tintin estaba ileso, pero se le veía algo molesto.

Tintin estaba hablando con alguien, pero no podía distinguir quien era, ya que se había ocultado de la vista de ambos. Lo cual resulto ser mala idea, no podía escuchar lo que decían.

Después de un tiempo la puerta se cerró y el joven aun pensativo por lo que había sucedido, se dedicó primero a buscar a Elizabeth, bajo las escaleras y escucho una voz detrás de él.

\- ¡Tintin ¡-

\- Elizabeth, Milú y…observo al enorme Rottweiler- parece que hicieron un amigo nuevo-

-Yo diría que casi nos comen, pero algo parecido, ¿Qué paso ahí dentro? -

-Sakharine, tiene un modelo exacto del barco, tal como el mío, lo cual me parece raro…

-Los tres barcos, ¡Tintin recuerde el poema! -

-Claro, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? -

-Tenemos que regresar a su casa, hay que examinar bien ese barco-

Tintin asintió y salieron del lugar, pasando los minutos y horas, ambos jóvenes ya estaban regresando al apartamento, Tintin le estaba comunicando todo a Elizabeth, por lo que poco a poco la historia iba teniendo coherencia.

-Ya veo, todo se está tejiendo-

-sí, solo una cosa-

-Dígame-

Tintin paro en seco.

\- ¿Usted sabía lo que Barnaby estaba investigando? -

-Seré sincera, no lo sabía, como ya le mencioné yo solo estoy cubriendo un espacio, espero aprecie eso-

-Disculpe, no quería…

-No hay problema, la verdad es mi primer trabajo de estar forma, soy como su guardaespaldas personal- dijo sonriendo.

Ambos chicos seguían charlando de todo lo sucedido cuando un hombre se acercó hacia ellos.

-Disculpe, ¿Señor Tintin? -

-Si, diga-

-Tiene un paquete-

-Pero yo no pedí nada-

-Tintin…-

-Cierto porque usted

Aquel alto hombre golpeo a Tintin dejándolo inconsciente, Elizabeth desconcertada trato de ayudarlo, pero no estaba en sus planes que otro de ellos la tomaría a la fuerza por detrás, trato de zafarse, lucho, pero no resulto en nada, a Tintin lo habían metido en una caja enorme.

Elizabeth se sentía inútil, desesperada grito por ayuda, pero una mano tapo su boca, más específicamente su nariz… _¡Es cloroformo!_ , su visión se volvió borrosa, y en segundos todo se oscureció.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Se escuchaban ruidos, todos de forma distorsionada, no llegaba a distinguir cada uno, su cabeza daba vueltas y se sentía mareada; al igual que si visión y audición, iban mejorando conforme los segundos pasaban, llegando así a tener ambos sentidos en sincronía.

\- ¡Señorita Elizabeth! –

Logro distinguir esa voz, era el chico.

\- ¿Tintin? –

\- ¡Por favor despierte! -

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - trato de incorporarse, pero era difícil…- ¿Por qué estoy atada?, ¡Tintin!, ¿En dónde estamos? –

-En un barco, Sakharine nos secuestró y metió aquí, escuche a sus hombres hablando de eso-

-Ya veo…- dijo desanimada.

-Disculpe, pero primero tenemos…

-no lo entiendes, se suponía que debía protegerlo y no sucedió así, no estoy calificada para este puesto-

-Yo tampoco la protegí-

-Pero…

-Estábamos acorralados, no fue una situación sencilla, sin usted nunca habría descubierto más información sobre el unicornio, específicamente le poema-

La chica bajo su mirada, unas mezclas de sentimientos estaban a brote, sin embargo, Tintin le había dado una esperanza, volvió hacia él, el chico hizo un gesto de apoyo y ella respondió.

-Está bien, prometo dar más de mí misma en las siguientes situaciones que pasen-

De pronto la enorme puerta metálica resonó en ese lugar, llevando consigo un gran estruendo, ambos voltearon a ver qué es lo que sucedía, entraron dos hombres, uno de ellos era el secuestrador de antes; los matones entraron en la gran celda donde se hallaban.

-El patrón pide que le devuelvan lo suyo-

\- ¿Qué cosa? - respondió la joven.

-Ustedes lo saben, el pergamino-

\- ¡Eso nos pertenece! – replico Tintin.

-Sino me lo dan por las buenas tendré que usar la fuerza física-

-No te tengo miedo, grandulón-

Aquella respuesta de la chica fue necesario para que ambos comenzaran a buscar en los bolsillos de Tintin, el otro hombre se acercaba hacia Elizabeth.

-No te atrevas-

El hombre hizo una mueca burlona y sin ningún titubeo comenzó a inspeccionarla.

-Disculpe, pero lo que está haciendo no es correcto- menciono el joven.

-Solo necesitamos ese papel, es necesario, bueno al parecer tu no lo tienes-

-Debajo de su falda-

\- ¡Qué!, no se atreva-

Alan el nombre del primer hombre detuvo al otro marinero.

-Ya estuvo bueno, te daremos una última oportunidad Tintin, o si no tendremos que emplear otros métodos- dijo esto y ambos hombres salieron de la habitación.

La chica volteo hacia el muchacho.

\- ¿En verdad no tienes el poema? –

\- yo…

\- ¿¡Lo perdiste?!- grito la muchacha.

\- ¡No recuerdo nada!, tampoco sabemos cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí-

-Pero… ¿cómo?, ¿y ahora que haremos?, no es como si tengamos muchos por hacer, debemos pensar en algo-

\- ¡El carterista! -

\- ¿Qué?, Tintin debemos enfocarnos, eso no nos…

\- ¡Fue él!, en ese día, ¿Cómo fui tan ciego? -

\- ¿De qué hablas?, ¿acaso él la tomó? -

Elizabeth miraba con atención a Tintin en búsqueda de algún indicio, entonces fue cuando ambos se vieron con sorpresa, habían recordado lo mismo.

\- ¡Ese día! - gritaron ambos.

 **Retrospectiva.**

Tintin y Elizabeth caminaban de regreso al apartamento, habían salido de la biblioteca, lo que significaba que la información y las sospechas estaban frescas. Tintin no paraba de comentarle a la joven acerca de las posibles sospechas de aquel barco, en cambio la joven confirmaba y descartaba algunas otras.

Sin ningún aviso un hombre de traje y pelo blanco salió de la nada y chocó con el chico, Elizabeth presenciando esto nunca percibió que aquel hombre tomo la billetera de Tintin, haciendo caso omiso, la muchacha estaba ayudando al chico a poner ser de pie, por el contrario, el hombre pidió disculpas y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

 **Fin de retrospectiva.**

-Así que eso fue lo que paso- comento Tintin.

-Y nunca nos dimos cuenta de eso, está la posibilidad de pedir ayuda a Fernández y Hernández, no debemos perder la fe, no aun-

Unos pequeños ladridos se escucharon detrás de Elizabeth, sin dudarlo, ambos supieron de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Milú!, es bueno verte aquí- hizo pausa- ¿espera cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? -

-Te sorprenderías de lo listo que puede llegar a ser-

Milú se encontraba mordiendo las cuerdas de sus muñecas, estando libres ambos jóvenes salieron de esa enorme jaula, sin embargo, ahora tenían otro problema más.

-Muy bien, siguiente paso salir de aquí o morir-

\- ¿Qué tenemos? - Tintin inspeccionaba el lugar en busca de herramientas de apoyo.

-Cuerdas y botellas-

El muchacho empujó una enorme caja de madera ayudándole a ver más allá de esa pequeña ventana, asomando la cabeza pudo distinguir una luz saliendo de un piso más arriba, fue cuando una idea surcó su mente.

Los dos hombres de Sakharine regresaron a aquel cuarto, uno de ellos trató de abrir la enorme puerta de metal, pero fue en vano, estaba atascada del otro lado. Tintin y Elizabeth estaban tratando de escapar de ahí, la joven había advertido que usarían dinamita para derribar el portón metálico. El joven tenía un plan, el cual incluida una cuerda y una tabla de madera, lo que usaría como escalera para llegar un piso arriba.

-Dígame señorita Elizabeth, ¿alguna vez ha hecho una salida riesgosa? -

-Alguna cuantas, si-

Tintin estiro su brazo hacia ella.

-Entonces esta no es la excepción-

-No lo es- casi sin pensar le correspondió automáticamente.

La puerta metálica estallo y una serie de balas cayeron sobre los hombres, que ahora no iban solos, comenzaron los disparos, unos contra otros, hasta que uno de ellos paro el fuego.

-No son balas- entro y examino todo el lugar- Y tampoco están esos dos-

-Han escapado- agregó otro.

-De inmediato al que decirle al jefe-

Varios de ellos salieron corriendo hacia su dirección, mientras ambos chicos habían llegado a la parte superior del barco, o por lo menos un piso antes.

Lo que no estaba en sus planes eran aquel hombre ebrio de gran barba negra, llevaba puesto un sombrero de Capitán y murmuraba para sí, por lo que aquel golpe con esa madera lo había puesto en esa posición, ahora estaba recargado en la mesa llorando y cantando desafinadamente. Milú salto primero asustando a aquel hombre.

\- ¡Una rata gigante de Sumatra! - exalto su voz mientras se ponía de pie.

Siguiendo a Milú, Tintin entraba con dificultad, ya estable ayudo a Elizabeth quien maldijo el momento de haberse puesto aquella falda.

\- ¡Asesinos!, vinieron a matarme- aquel hombre tomó un trozó de madera como defensa, intento atacar a Tintin, pero el chico uso lo mismo para defenderse.

\- ¡Son como ellos, y a ti te enviaron para asesinarme-

-No somos asesinos, nos raptaron y metieron aquí-

-Por favor señor, somos inocentes aquí- suplico Elizabeth.

\- ¡Esa sabandija!, ha puesto a toda la tripulación contra mí-

\- ¿Quién? - pregunto la chica

-Ese hombre de nombre azucarado-

\- ¡Sakharine! –

Aquel hombre se enfureció aún más.

\- ¡Nadie puede quitarme mi nave! –

-Espere, ¿usted es capitán? -

-Claro que lo soy, niña-

Elizabeth no estaba muy convencida, pero Tintin hizo una expresión conformándose con lo que había dicho el capitán.

Rápido, Tintin inspecciono el lugar en busca de algo, desilusionado fue en dirección hacia la puerta dejando de lado al hombre ebrio. Elizabeth, solo estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento, tanto de parte del chico como del hombre, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba todo lo decía.

\- ¡He estado aquí muchos días, encerrado en este lugar, sosteniendo mi alma con este whisky!

\- ¡Capitán!, ¿podría bajar la voz? - dijo Elizabeth.

Fue entonces cuando Tintin sin el mínimo esfuerzo abrió la puerta, callando por fin al capitán, la mirada de todo fue directamente hacia él, como motivo de incredulidad y desaprobación por no haber intentado esa mínima acción anteriormente.

\- ¿Decía? - comento burlonamente Elizabeth.

-Oh… creí que estaba cerrada-

-Pues no- agregó Tintin, -ahora si nos disculpa, debemos seguir moviéndonos, sinos encuentran nos mataran, tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de esta tina de ebrios, Señorita- hizo un gesto para que la joven lo siguiera.

La chica salió y el joven cerró la puerta, sin nadie que les advirtiera uno de esos hombres venia hacia la dirección de ambos, Elizabeth solo pudo emitir un "Cuidado", y el joven reportero actuó en defensa propia, Elizabeth tomaría aquel pedazo de madera y propinaría sin dudar un golpe, dejando un poco aturdido al hombre. Por otro lado, el Capitán estaba molesto por lo que Tintin había dicho.

\- ¡Tina! - abrió la puerta y propinó un buen golpe al grumete.

-Gracias-

-Un placer-

Ambos cargaron el cuerpo hasta meterlo de nuevo en esa desordenada habitación. Tintin hablo primero.

-Soy Tintin, por cierto, y ella es…

-Me presento formalmente, Soy Elizabeth Swift vengo acompañando desde hace mucho a Tintin, mucho gusto-

El Capitán apretó en saludo la mano de Tintin, y beso la mano de la chica.

-Haddock, Archibaldo Haddock- respondió.

Dejando atónitos a ambos jóvenes quienes se veían cara a cara, suponiendo que sus mentes cruzaban la frase "¡Es él!".

 **bueno hasta aquí otro capítulo más, espero vaya gustando o al menos alguno de los capítulos les guste.**

 **Yulia al habla.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Tintin y Elizabeth se miraban sin poder creerlo, Haddock era aquel nombre que decía el libro, sin dudarlo Tintin siguió al capitán en busca de respuestas.

\- ¿Ha dicho Haddock? - decía cautelosamente mientras caminaban entre esos pasillos angostos.

\- ¡Si! - respondió firme.

-Entonces, ¡conoce al unicornio! -

Haddock en un ataque casi agresivo puso al mucho contra la pared, sin hacer ningún ruido Elizabeth observaba aquella escena.

\- ¡¿Qué sabe del unicornio?! - decía molesto.

\- ¡Tranquilo Capitán!, no se altere, precisamente Tintin le preguntaba… no sabemos casi nada-

El capitán examinaba las palabras como las facciones de ambos jóvenes y concluyo que no eran peligrosos, pero sí que estaba intrigado por sus peculiares preguntas.

-Aquel barco pertenecía a mis antepasados, mi abuelito hace mucho tiempo me contó sobre el unicornio, no recuerdo mucho- trago aire y siguió: - ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad señores? -

\- Soy reportero, necesito saber toda la historia para poder armar un artículo,

-Vaya, así que solo busca fama-

\- ¡No!, no es eso, yo…

Elizabeth hizo un gesto de silencio, por lo que Tintin comprendió aquello y callo, no muy lejos se escuchaban las voces de Alan y sus hombres merodeando el barco, el capitán decidió entonces llevarlos por unos pasillos casi sin iluminación y comento con voz muy baja que necesitarían unas llaves para abrir una puerta especial, por lo que los tres aventureros se dirigieron a esa dirección.

\- ¿Y usted? - pregunto Haddock dirigiéndose a la chica.

-Yo solo escolto al chico…

-Entonces son novios-

-Dije escoltar capitán- con tono casi agudo expreso la chica, Haddock rio ante aquello.

\- ¡Capitán baje la voz, nos descubrirán! - dijo Tintin.

-Ya vale, disculpe, mire aquí es, es el camarote de mis hombres, o lo era hace unos minutos, ¡buah!, mejor vea.

Haddock abrió la puerta dejando al descubierto varios marineros dormidos, estando casi amontonados, el capitán se volteo hacia el muchacho.

-Ese hombre de allá, el señor Hans* es quien tiene las llave-

-Entonces las traeré, deben esperarme aquí, vamos Milú-

Haddock y Elizabeth estaban al tanto de los movimientos de Tintin, temiendo por su seguridad y principalmente de que ningún ruido despertase a los marineros, rogaban a los mares para que todo saliera en orden, pero sus suplicas se opacaron cuando aquel joven de pelo pelirrojo cayo estrepitosamente entre todos aquellos hombres, Elizabeth se exalto y tomo el brazo del capitán apretándolo, Haddock calmo a la joven y ambos observaron, entre tantos desvíos y esfuerzos que Tintin tenía aquella llave, aliviados los tres salieron de esa habitación y casi junto a esta se encontraba la puerta especial.

Con entusiasmo Haddock abrió la puerta, Elizabeth y Tintin parecían algo confundidos y disgustados, todo aquel circo conducía hacia las tan apreciadas botellas de whisky que el mismo capitán metía en sus bolsillos.

-Primero lo más importante, vengan tenemos que ir por un bote a cubierta, ¡síganme! -

Elizabeth algo enojada miro al capitán y sin chistar lo siguió, Tintin y Milú hicieron lo mismo.

Ya casi en cubierta Haddock abrió una puerta, Elizabeth sin pensarlo jalo al capitán de su saco y Tintin cerró la puerta, casi loas atrapaban, por fortuna aquel hombre ni siquiera se percató de su existencia. Tintin volvió abrir aquella puerta y tomo la botella de aquel whisky para golpear al marinero en la nuca, no contó que el capitán fuese más rápido tomando de vuelta la botella y dejando desprotegido el puño del joven hacia el hombre.

-Caballeros no hay tiempo por perder, estamos casi cerca-

-Yo creo que hay que correr, ¡vienen por nosotros! - gritó Haddock.

Los tres aventureros salieron corriendo de aquel lugar mientras las voces de los marineros se escuchaban por todas partes, esquivando balas se dirigieron hacia un rincón del barco, lo que facilito para ocultarse y seguir con el plan.

\- ¡Casi nos matan!, ¡barbaros, macacos, serpientes traicioneras! -

-Capitán cálmese, o quiere que nos maten-

-Debemos seguir con el plan, no se olvide, ustedes quédense aquí yo iré a la cabina de radio-

Elizabeth alzo su mano para interrumpirlo.

-Disculpe, pero me parece que ya tuvo mucha acción solo, déjeme ir también-

-Es peligroso Elizabeth-

-Me parece que no escucho bien-

-Vamos muchacho, déjela que vaya con usted, yo me quedaré vigilando el bote-

Elizabeth miro al capitán con esto de agradecimiento y sin más que hacer Tintin aceptó la oferta; dirigiéndose ambos escucharon a Alan hablar por la radio, mencionaba algo acerca del barco, sin negarlo se trataba del unicornio. En cuanto salió, Tintin y Elizabeth ingresaron en cabina.

\- ¿De qué exactamente estaba hablando? -

-Lo único seguro es que se trataba del unicornio, mira- Tintin observo un gran corchete con cierta información… entre ellos destacaba un nombre _, Karaboudjan, rápidamente el recuerdo de aquel periódico vino a su mente.

-Había olvidado que estábamos en este barco, ¿lo recuerdas? -

\- ¡El Karaboudjan! – Elizabeth se apartó de Tintin y se sentó frente a la gran máquina de clave morse, sin titubear comenzó a dar funcionamiento de la misma.

-Con ayuda de esto podemos avisarles a Fernández y Hernández de nuestra ubicación y próxima parada-

-Qué lista-

-Gracias, bien dígame… ¿Cuál es la próxima estación? -

Tintin fijo su mirada por todo el lugar, captando su atención un folleto sobre la gran exposición del jeque, mostrando así su máxima posición: Una reliquia del unicornio. Tintin regreso ante el corchete, varios mapas ubicaban Bagghar como el destino a llegar.

\- ¡Lo tengo! -

-Bien, ¿Cuál es? -

-Bagghar-

Elizabeth rápidamente con la ayuda de clave morse dicto aquel destino, Tintin seguía buscando alguna pista extra, pero fue interrumpido por uno de los hombres de Sakharine, Elizabeth sorprendida dejo aquello y trato de ayuda a su compañero, golpeando en la cara al marinero, aturdido cayó al suelo.

-Buen golpe-

-Gracias-

Enseguida salieron a encontrarse con el capitán, quien ya presentaba ciertos problemas, disparos se escuchaban por todos lados, Tintin intentaba guiar a la joven sin ser heridos, corriendo entre las enormes cajas de la cubierta, Elizabeth sacó una pequeña pistola y abrió fuego, sin herir a nadie, la bala revoto en la enorme luz cegando a sus agresores en el intento.

\- ¡Tintin salta! –

Tintin salto ante la orden de Elizabeth, dejándola sola en la cubierta y ante los ruidos de la misma.

Haddock y Tintin estaban aferrados ante el bote salvavidas, Elizabeth tiro del gatillo y la cuerda que los sostenía se rompió, sin dudarlo salto junto con el bote cayendo de golpe sobre el agua, el bote salvavidas se fue alejando entre la abrazadora noche de entre el mar y aquel enorme barco.

Sakharine fue informado ante todo el ruido causado, salió por la cubierta donde permanecían los botes auxiliares y sus hombres le comentaron todo lo sucedido; un papel debajo de su zapato reveló que aquellos tres entrometidos sabían de sus planes.

\- ¡Ya saben a dónde nos dirigimos!, hombres busquen aquel bote auxiliar de inmediato-

El marinero encargado de brindar luz de inmediato movió aquel enorme aparato para buscar indicios del mismo, un hombre a lo lejos gritó el avistamiento del bote; por otro lado, Tintin dio una instrucción, debían permanecer escondidos en aquel bote, por lo tanto, Haddock con temor abrazaba a Milú, a su lado estaba Tintin y Elizabeth, quien temía por la seguridad de todos. El muchacho brindó su mano a la chica, en un gesto de aquietar, Elizabeth respondió de la misma manera, todos cerraban los ojos temiendo lo peor.

El gran barco se acercaba ferozmente al bote partiéndolo a la mitad, Sakharine se sintió satisfecho, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho ya que no había rastros de esos ladrones.

\- ¡No hay nada!, señor este bote era el incorrecto-

Sakharine disgustado dirigió la orden de volver en el transcurso inicial, así como mandar matarlos, pero primero debían buscar por los cielos, el hidroavión era especial en este caso, así que todos pusieron manos a la obra.

Tintin asomó su cabeza por encima del bote, observando que el barco se iba, comunico a sus compañeros de lo sucedido.

-Creo que se van-

-Pensé que no iba a funcionar- sostenía el capitán.

Incorporándose Elizabeth pregunto.

\- ¿A qué se refiere capitán? -

-Cuando ustedes salieron un primero bote cayó al agua, supongo que pensaron que estábamos en ese, vaya suerte-

\- ¡Capitán nos salvó! –

\- ¿Sí? - parecía no creerlo.

-Al parecer si capitán, bien, ¿qué sigue caballeros? -

-Tenemos que ir a Bagghar, ¿capitán podría llevarnos hasta allá? -

-Esa pregunta me ofende muchacho, yo conozco el mar como las verrugas de mi madre- Haddock se levantó de su asiento y divisó los dos remos, ambos de un extremo a otro, por lo que la barca se sacudía un tanto.

\- ¡Dándome ordenes este chico pelos de zanahoria y su rata blanca!, ¡les demostraré que están equivocados, torpes marineros de agua dulce! - tomó el primero sin tener cuidado con uno de ellos noqueó a Milú y el otro a Tintin, Elizabeth trato de decirle al capitán, pero sin escucharla más que a sus propias quejas comenzó a remar el solo. Elizabeth algo divertida vio al pequeño Milú dormido y junto a él estaba el chico acostando, por un momento Elizabeth sostuvo la mirada en él, sin imaginarse el tipo de aventura que le iba proporcionar con tan solo seguirlo.

Suspiró.

 _¿Quién iba a pesar que este joven reportero me traería tantos problemas?_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

 _¿Quién iba a pesar que este joven reportero me traería tantos problemas?_

Sin quitar su mirada sobre el ya dormido Tintin, sonrió para sí, no sabía que este chico tendría tantas sorpresas, tanto así, que ahora mismo estaba en medio del mar junto a un capitán algo gruñón.

-Dígame-

Elizabeth salió de sus pensamiento y giro hacia el capitán.

-Lo escucho-

\- ¿Cómo fue que conoció a este joven? - en su voz se percibía mucha curiosidad.

Elizabeth se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero también la encontraba peculiar.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? -

-Me pareció curioso al principio verlos juntos- continuaba remando las grandes aguas- la verdad es que, solo tengo curiosidad-

Elizabeth sonrió con agrado.

-Yo trabajo dentro de la Interpol, soy como una gente más, sin embargo, me habían comunicado dos colegas sobre lo sucedido, fue cuando me encontré con Tintin-

-Ya veo-

\- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? - habló Elizabeth con mucho interés.

El capitán se incorporó en su asiento y comento.

-No me malinterprete, ni desfigure mis palabras, solo que no había tenido la fortuna de toparme con una agente antes, mucho menos una como usted-

-No se preocupe capitán, comprendo el punto, sé que en esta época no es común ver a mujeres ejerciendo este cargo o profesión, por el simple hecho de que requiere mucho movimiento o riesgo- suspiro- si me permite decirlo, de haber sabido previamente que iba a estar embarcada en esta loca travesía hubiera preferido decir no-

Haddock y Elizabeth rieron ante tales palabras.

-Usted parece ser una persona muy interesante-

\- ¿Yo? - respondió de inmediato.

-Sí, sabe no suelo conocer mucha gente interesante o inteligente, el muchacho también lo es, e inclusive hasta esa rata, la vida en altamar no es mucho de eso- Haddock continuaba remando en el tiempo en que charlaban.

Elizabeth ponía atención en cada cosa que expresaba Haddock y le agradaba, de cierta forma, se recompensaba con la compañía de ambos, volvió su mirada hacia el basto mar y cayó en cuenta que el día se estaba pasando muy rápido. De repente sintió una enorme sensación de cansancio, por lo que añoró su cama en ese momento.

-Capitán, ¿le molesta si descaso un momento? -

-Usted descanse, yo, Archibaldo Haddock me las arreglare como todo un marinero-

Elizabeth gesticulo una sonrisa cálida hacia el capitán, y entre las tablas gruesas trató de acomodarse y dormir profundamente.

No había percibo cuantas horas habían recurrido, pero el enorme olor de algo quemarse hizo que despertaran, Tintin sintió su cabeza dar vueltas y se incorporó de golpe, mientras que la joven apenas y recobraba la consciencia.

\- ¡Pero ¿qué ha hecho capitán?! - grito alarmado.

-No tiene que agradecerme-

-Hay no- Elizabeth abrió sus ojos como platos, pues en el centro del bote había una fogata, vaya lógica ya que aquel bote estaba hecho de madera.

\- ¡Capitán, que ha hecho!, necesito apagar eso-

\- ¡Hay, pero tiene razón!, ¿¡qué he hecho?!-

\- ¡Necesitamos agua, caballeros-

\- ¡Y con los remos! -

Tintin trataba de apagar el fuego usando sus manos como cubetas, Elizabeth hacia lo mismo que él y Milú ladraba ante tal escándalo, Haddock sin saber cómo apagar aquel fuego, tomó la botella de whisky.

\- ¡No capitán! - soltó el chico.

Pero ya era tarde porque aquel licor había explotado junto con toda la fogata causando una gran colisión.

-Bien, ¿ahora como atraparemos a Sakharine? -

-Soy una deshonra, un gusano, una capitán de agua dulce, un desperdicio- chillaba Haddock

-Solo tenemos este bote, no debemos estar lejos-

\- ¿Cómo qué podríamos usar?, estamos en medio del mar, de la ¡nada!-

-Tranquila, supongo que…

-Tintin, mire-

En lo alto del cielo un hidroavión surcaba los cielos, tornándose en su dirección comenzó a tronar fuertes balas hacia ellos, Tintin cubrió a Elizabeth y el capitán solo enfureció aún más.

\- ¡Trogloditas, macacos mutados, sabandijas, mediocres de agua dulce! - gritaba empuñando ambas manos-

-Capitán siéntese-

-Tintin tenemos esto-

Elizabeth mostraba la pequeña pistola al joven, de inmediato la tomó y esperó un ángulo mejor para poder derribar el avión.

-Bien muchacho, ¿qué noticias tenemos? -

-Tenemos una pistola, no recuerdo cuantas balas quedan-

\- ¿¡Qué noticias buenas tenemos?!-

-Queda una-

\- ¡¿Esas son las buenas?! -

-Qué tenemos una- empuñando el arma y apoyando su brazo, Tintin esperó el momento adecuado y disparó, aquel avión recibió el impacto y cayó al agua, Haddock celebró y resbalo hacia el agua también, Elizabeth diviso si el capitán estaba bien, pero su mano fue agarrada por Tintin y ambos bajaron hacia el agua.

-Esperen aquí-

Y en un zambullido Tintin desapareció de la superficie, Haddock y Elizabeth estaban en las tantas esperando alguna señal del chico; Tintin aún bajo el agua se acercó hacia los dos ladrones de Sakharine y en una sorpresa empuñando el arma pidió que alzaran las manos, los hombres hicieron caso.

Ya dentro del avión Tintin se preparaba leyendo el instructivo del mismo, Haddock estaba en el asiento de atrás y Elizabeth detrás de este junto con los ya atados de manos.

\- ¿Sabe cómo conducir esta cosa? -

-Una vez entrevisté a un piloto-

-Eso no me convence-

Sin decir una palabra más prendió con las llaves el avión y el motor comenzó a rugir, casi de inmediato se elevaron hacia el cielo, a su paso una gran tormenta se avecinaba en lo aires.

\- ¿Va a cruzar por esa enorme muralla de la muerte? -

-Es el camino más rápido Capitán-

-Presiento que vamos a morir-

El avión se aproximaba a las grandes nubes que albergaban una gran tormenta; al momento de cruzar el aluvión el pequeño aeroplano se sacudió tanto como el viento lo permitía. Tintin alarmado comunicó a los demás de que el combustible estaba por acabar, el capitán sin escucharlo de todo, tomó una botella de alcohol etílico, confundiéndolo con un verdadero licor, trató de ingerirlo, pero el avión surcaba los cielos de forma irregular y casi peligrosa, por lo que el líquido se suspendía en el aire, Elizabeth asustada abrazaba el asiento del capitán tratando de aferrarse y no salir disparada.

Haddock seguía en su intento de beber el alcohol, pero Milú intervino en ese intento, sin embargo, no lo ingirió todo de un momento; el avión descendió nuevamente y el líquido ahora fue ingerido por el capitán, Tintin y Elizabeth ignoraban este suceso, por lo que el reportero indicó una cosa más.

\- ¡Capitán necesito que me dé ese frasco con alcohol etílico, creo que nos podría brindar unos kilómetros más! -

Haddock sabiendo que el frasco estaba ya vacío, continúo de forma ingeniosa el plan de Tintin: poniéndose un paracaídas salió de la nave y una fuerte ventisca lo empujo a lo que parecía el vacío, Elizabeth alarmo a Tintin y ambos preocupados por el capitán gritaban su nombre, por fortuna el capitán estaba a salvo y el plan en marcha.

Haddock se trepó en la parte delantera de aquel avión, chocó su palma contra su pecho y soltó un aire (eructo) potente, tanto así, que la misma aeronave se elevó bruscamente; solo que ocurría otro inconveniente, Tintin no podía observar el camino por delante, el cuerpo del capitán lo obstaculizaba y fue cuando Haddock brindó instrucciones al muchacho.

Elizabeth aún más asustada sintió que si vida acababa ahí, _¡¿Pero qué clase de aterrizaje es este?! ,_ Tintin procuraba seguir las instrucciones del capitán, pero todo fue en vano, viendo el peligro que ocurría los dos hombres ya sin atar saltaron por la puerta del mismo, Elizabeth como pudo se sentó en el asiento de Haddock aferrándose al joven lo más que pudiese, Tintin sintió las pequeñas manos de la joven y las tomó con fuerza, sin ademan de hacer algo más, Tintin tomó a Milú y a Elizabeth, para salvaguardarlos ante el terrible impacto.

Finalmente, el hidroavión aterrizó de forma escabrosa, dejando detrás una serie de materiales y partes del mismo, Haddock había cayo en la caliente arena, aun con el paracaídas puesto vio que los chicos estaban inconscientes y delante de ellos las peligrosas hélices giraban apresuradamente, Haddock se aproximó hacia ellos salvando a Tintin, seguido por Elizabeth, Milú ladraba como si quisiera despertarlos, cosa que funcionó.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo Elizabeth tratando de pararse entre la espesa y sofocante arena.

-Parece que estamos en medio de un gran desierto…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

El abrasador calor se imponía frente a ellos, la jovenzuela apenas podía sostener su cuerpo ante tal clima, Haddock no aguantó más y su cuerpo recayó en el de Tintin. Ambos llevaban sus prendas más cálidas en sus brazos, Elizabeth estaba con su suéter en la cabeza, protegiéndola del intenso calor.

-Sed- chillaba Haddock.

-Es el país de la sed-

\- ¿Por favor puede parar con eso? –

\- ¡Usted no lo entiende!, ¡estoy seco! -

\- ¡ya capitán, debemos seguir!, un paso a la vez-

Haddock apoyándose del brazo de Tintin continúo caminando, por detrás estaba Elizabeth cansada paró un segundo para recobrar el aliento.

-Hay peores cosas que estar sobrio-

-Haga caso capitán, tenemos que seguir nuestro camino-

¡Estamos salvados! -

Tintin y Elizabeth desconocían de lo que hablaba.

\- ¡Alla!, es agua-

\- ¡No capitán! - grito la chica.

Haddock comenzó a caminar más rápido y el pobre intento de Milú al sujetarlo fue en vano, el capitán rodo cuesta abajo por una duna.

\- ¡Espere capitán! - lo siguió Tintin - ¡es un espejismo! -

\- ¡Esperen! –

-Estaba aquí, aquí, yo lo vi-

-Su mente le está jugando trucos, es el calor-

-Necesito volver al océano-

\- ¿Qué? - agregó Elizabeth.

-Esta alucinando- el joven estaba a la misma altura que lo hacia Haddock.

-Mire, ¿alguna vez había visto algo tan hermoso? – Haddock alzaba la mirada. - ¿No es hermosa?

\- ¿A qué se refiere capitán? – estaba preocupado.

-Ella- apuntaba con su mano a Elizabeth quien desconcertó ante tal comentario y buscó detrás de ella, alguna señal o referencia acerca de lo que Haddock decía.

\- ¡Sí, mírala! -

-Tintin no creo que se refiera a mí, observe-

Haddock se paró casi en un segundo y con sus manos comenzó a recitar una historia como si de un teatro se tratara.

-Navega con el viento, todas sus velas, izadas-

Tintin seguía sin captar la idea, Elizabeth poso su mano en el hombro de él, y con una voz casi siléncienla le pidió que siguieran escuchando al capitán, y que si fuera posible siguieran aquellas palabras.

-Tres mástiles, dos cubiertas, cincuenta cañones- Tintin pronto comprendió a que se refería, Elizabeth asintió.

-El unicornio-

\- ¿No es una belleza? - decía casi encantado.

\- ¡Si, si lo es! – contestó más animado.

-Díganos capitán, ¿ve otra cosa? -

-El viento en popa, mire como surque el océano, zarpo hacia aun día de Santo Domingo, cargado de ron, el más fino tabaco y marineros añorando su hogar-

 _Desde las olas más grandes el Unicornio se abría paso entre las aguas, enorme y poderoso relucía dentro las demás embarcaciones, Sir Francisco observa con gran atención a través de su telescopio a lo lejos una bandera negra con toques rojos, él bien sabía que era lo que significaba._

 _-Es el pabellón rojo-_

-Todo capitán se paraliza al ver ese pabellón, porque sabe que le espera una lucha a muerte, ¡pero! - alzó su brazo- Francisco es un Haddock, y los Haddock no huimos-

 _Con furia bestial, El unicornio dio paso en el mar desplegando los caños en señal de batalla, marineros en todo el barco se preparaban para enfrentarse al temible Pabellón, las voces de los hombres inundaban el Unicornio, todos ellos sabían la magnitud del enfrentamiento, por lo que debían estar preparados para cualquier baja._

 _\- ¡Descargue toda nuestra artillería sobre esos tontos, sucios, cobardes y llorones! - anunciaba Sir Francisco a sus hombres._

 _\- ¡Prepárese para virar Señor Nichols-_

 _\- ¡Sí Capitán! ¡Prepárense para virar! - repitió con gran voz la indicación de Francisco._

 _Todos los hombres se movían en sincronía y unas cuantas balas de cañón se disparaban, a los lejos el barco enemigo se asomaba aún más cerca, las nubes pronunciaban una enorme tormenta, ideal para abrir un choque entre grandes._

 _Balas, cañones respondiendo, fuego y dos barcos casi en llamas era el escenario que se presentaba en medio del mar, era un conflicto poderoso donde ninguno quisiese estar, a un punto de la batalla los dos barcos chocaron haciendo colisión, todos abordo caían al suelo y unos cuantos aprovecharon tal movimiento para abordar el barco enemigo, el Unicornio._

 _Sir Francisco llamó al señor Nichols dándole la orden de asegurar el cargamento, él bien sabía que esta pelea iba a extenderse, lo peor de todo es que uno de ellos tenía que caer. Así que para asegurar victoria tenía que dar la cara, empuñando espada en mano voceaba:_

 _\- ¡Prepárense para repeler el abordaje! -_

 _A lo que sus hombres escucharon e inmediato se ponían en marcha para poner frente a su enemigo._

 _El barco adverso enganchado por aquel choque, se balanceó sobre el Unicornio, los piratas hostiles saltaban para abordarlo, abriendo por fin una lucha mano a mano. Marinero de ambos bandos usaban sus espadas para abrirse paso, unos cuantos morían en el intento y otros permanecían defendiendo el barco._

 _La brutal batalla envolvía a Francisco, sin perder tiempo en participar comenzó la defensa de su propia nave, muchos piratas enemigos intentaban atacarlo, pero cualquiera que lo intentaba derrotar salía herido o muerto._

 _Una vez más lo barcos se movían violentamente permitiendo hacer un puente entre ellos, unos piratas se percataron de ello e intentaron llamar a más compañeros, pero Francisco ya lleno de ira tomó una soga permitiéndole balancearse hasta donde las puntas se tocaban cortando el lazo que la unía provocando la separación de las naves._

 _Finalmente, el Pabellón cayó, y el Unicornio seguía en pie, algunas llamaradas permanecían vivas, Sir Francisco se abría paso frente al rojo vivo y piratas quedados en el barco, la soga que lo balanceaba le ayudaba en esto, llegó nuevamente a salvo y con la furia que lo caracterizaba trató y desechó a cuanto marinero se le cruzara, pero de pronto como si se tratara de un demonio surgido entre las llamas, apareció frente a Francisco…_

-Entonces lo vio, igual que un fantasma alzándose entre los muertos-

\- ¿Quién? - intervino Tintin.

\- ¿Quién era él? – decía Elizabeth.

-Ya no está-

\- ¿Cómo que ya no está?, ¿qué pasó entonces? –

\- ¡Por Júpiter tengo barba!, ¿¡desde cuando tengo barba?!-

\- ¡Capitán, tiene que decirnos, a Tintin y a mí-

-Capitán algo pasó en el Unicornio, es la clave de todo-

\- ¡Debe recordar Capitán!, el unicornio…-

-El unicornio qué, tengo mucha sed-

Tintin y Elizabeth se miraban desilusionados, casi como en un trance el Capitán Haddock volvía en sí mismo olvidando aquel relato, por un segundo casi lo tenían.

\- ¡Tintin que me está pasando! -

\- ¡Cálmese Capitán! -

Tintin seguía de cerca de Haddock, este cayendo su cuerpo sobre el chico asimilando un desmayo por aquel terrible calor, Tintin habló.

-qué curiosos, solo necesitó un día en el Sahara, felicidades Capitán- dio una palmaditas en su abdomen- está sobrio.

Elizabeth sin más remedio que hacer los observaba bajo los rayos del sol, _No puedo creer que vaya a morir en el desierto junto a un Capitán sobrio con alucinaciones y un reportero con su perro, qué emocionante vida,_ alzó lo ojos en despreció y continuaron.

El día pasó y la noche se hacía presente, Milú ladraba frenéticamente hacia dos extraños quienes vieron los ya vencidos cuerpos de los aventureros, alarmados decidieron llevarlos con ellos a su refugio, asegurándose que estuvieran vivos dieron marcha al lugar.

Plácidamente Elizabeth dormitaba en una habitación fresca, ya por fin alejada del inmenso calor, una pequeña luz la despertó; sus ojos se abrían poco a poco, dejando ver dos figuras frente a ella, la imagen se aclaró.

\- ¿Tintin? - decía con voz adormilada.

-Señorita Elizabeth, me da gusto verla despierta-

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

-El Teniente nos salvó-

\- ¿teniente? -

-Mucho gusto señorita, espero que ya se sienta mejor-

-Muchas gracias teniente, pero, y ¿Haddock? -

-Oh bueno, su amigo padece de algunas alucinaciones aguda, podemos ir a verlo para comprobarlo por ustedes mismos-

Elizabeth decidida se incorporó un poco y caballerosamente Tintin le brindó su mano para ayudarle, Elizabeth agradeció y los tres pasaron a otra habitación.

Hasta aquí otro cap, espero vaya gustando y bueno dejen algún review :v o comentario si les agrada o no.

Muchas gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

El capitán estaba apoyado en la pared y sus piernas posaban sobre la cama, Tintin y Elizabeth se acercaron para comprobar el estado de salud del mismo, y al parecer tenía razón el teniente, las alucinaciones del capitán estaban algo presentes, pero como les había comunicado anteriormente, sólo eran causa de una deshidratación aguda, afortunadamente no era algo muy grave.

\- ¡Ya despertó!, que bueno, tiene unas visitas-

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra capitán? -

\- Hola, creo que se equivocó de habitación -

Tintin parecía sorprendido, ¿por qué olvidaría su nombre?

-Soy Tintin capitán, nuestro avión cayó en el desierto, ¿ya lo olvidó? –

-Capitán, somos nosotros, Tintin y Elizabeth-

-No, discúlpenme, pero yo soy un hombre de mar y evito volar lo más que puedo, me están confundiendo con otra persona-

Elizabeth realmente estaba confundida, ¿tan grave eran los efectos de la sobriedad sobre el capitán?, no era una persona que juzgara, pero tampoco parecí algo muy alejado a una realidad.

\- ¿Qué es este peculiar líquido?, no tiene buqué y es totalmente transparente-

-Es sólo agua- respondió el teniente.

-Ya no saben ni que inventar-

Elizabeth roló los ojos, _no puedo creerlo,_ pero luego le pareció divertido, era verdad que el capitán era una persona irascible, pero era él quien más le sacaba sonrisas durante todo el viaje.

Milú ignorando todo aquello y escabullándose entre la habitación, usó su gran olfato para encontrar una pequeña jarra de alcohol…pero no ese tipo de alcohol. Sin dudarlo con su hocico "agarrándola" hacia la colocó en la mesita justo al lado del capitán.

-Usted nos estaba contando sobre el barco, en el desierto, debe hacer memoria- insistía Tintin.

Y eso justo pasó, al poner aquella jarra, Haddock la tomó para beber el líquido, Tintin advirtió a Haddock de no tomar aquello, pero de ninguna forma lo escuchó, y casi al instante de tragar aquello su temperamento cambió por completo, la ira inconsciente salió a luz nuevamente.

Tintin advirtió a todos de salir de aquella habitación, Elizabeth hizo caso, en cambio su curiosidad le indicaba que se quedara, se apartó de un poco de Haddock y se situó junto a Tintin.

\- ¡Hay que salir Tintin! - jalándolo del brazo Tintin asintió y tomó a Milú ya asustado, rápido todos entraron en la habitación de al lado y cerraron la puerta, la última imagen del capitán fue saltando de la cama furioso, todos no se esperaban lo que seguía enseguida…

Haddock con enorme fuerza atravesó la puerta y con sus brazos apartó a cuanta persona estuviera en su camino, Elizabeth estaba parada inmóvil en una esquina mientras observaba al capitán comportarse de tal manera.

Tomó una espada y con gran pulmón expresó.

\- ¡Déjate ver Rackham el Rojo! –

 _Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la figura fantasmal de Rackham estaba frente de Francisco, las ardiente llamas hacían el escenario una perfecta escena de batalla…_

 _\- ¡Si es pelear lo que quieres…-_

¡Estás frente a tu oponente! - Haddock aún con espada en mano, los movimientos simulaban los de un espadachín experimentado. Tintin tuvo cuidado de esquivar todo ellos.

\- ¡De quién! - gritó el reportero.

 _\- ¡A luchar Rackham el rojo! -_

 _Sir francisco se aproximó a su oponente, respondiendo él con movimientos fluidos por su espada, Francisco no podía dejar que aquel tramposo pirata le ganara, defendiendo su honor continuó aquella lucha, que en cada movimiento se iba intensificando, Rackham hacía uso de su capa literalmente ardiente para alejar a Sir Francisco aumentando su cólera. Rackham pudo derrotar a Francisco dejándolo en medio del suelo, se apartó y…_

Un ventilador de techo cayó encima del capitán cortando el relato.

\- ¡No esperen! -

 _Sir Francisco estaba acorralado, tenía enfrente espadas apuntando a su garganta si se movía unos centímetros, aceptando su derrota se quedó quieto._

Elizabeth se acercó hacia Haddock y junto a ella Tintin, comprobando si estaba bien, al igual que el relato Haddock estaba rodeado de armas que apuntaban a él.

-Esperen-

Elizabeth calmó a los hombres y avisó que todo estaba bajo control, mientras que Tintin seguía expectante ante Haddock.

-Yo lo recuerdo todo, todo lo que dijo el abuelito, el Unicornio fue conquistado, los piratas tomaron control sobre el barco-

\- ¿Todos se rindieron? -

-El abuelito, dijo que Rackham el rojo llamó a Francisco el perro del rey, un perro cazador que recuperaba el botín que les pertenecía-

 _Francisco era apresado y atado de manos en uno de los mástiles de la nave, Vociferando algo acerca de un botín más grande, el de esta nave._

 _\- ¿Dónde está? -_

 _-Tendrás que asesinarme primero-_

 _\- ¡No!, ¡no primero, antes irán tus hombres! la presión sobre Francisco creció y no tuvo otra alternativa más que revelar su escondite preciado._

-Para salvar a sus hombres decidió revelar su escondite-

\- ¿En dónde estaba? - alzó la voz Elizabeth, ambos se giraron a verla y el capitán continuó.

 _Sir Francisco tiró de in libro accionando un mecanismo permitiendo abrir una estantería, pronto una luz amarillenta y brillante cubría a ambos, Rackham bajó aquel lugar rodeado de oro, moneda brillaban a s alrededor y él con el botín en sus manos ordenó que echaran a los hombres al agua, hizo una indicación y los piratas empujaban los marineros cayendo al agua devorados por los tiburones,_ _Rackham había asesinado a la tripulación de Francisco; él mismo no lo podía creerlo, aquel tramposo mentiroso había roto su palabra._

\- ¡Francisco sabía que estaba perdido, que posiblemente estaría colgado del palo más alto de la nave, pero no tenía en cuenta que era un Haddock, y un Haddock, siempre esconde un has bajo la manga! –

Tintin y Elizabeth persistían al tanto de las palabras de Haddock. Sin despegar los ojos sobre él, el capitán continuó hablando.

 _Sir Francis con la ayuda de una daga en su sombrero desató las cuerdas y se liberó, tenía muy bien pensado que hacer para vengar a su tripulación y su honor._

\- ¡Se lanzó al ataque sin pensarlo! -

\- ¿Desarmado? -

\- ¿Frente a todos los piratas? - agregó el joven.

\- ¡No!, frente a una botella de ron en el suelo, la desarmó y…

-Y luego se detuvo- Tintin paró en seco la mano que el capitán tenía en su boca

\- Dijo que no era tiempo de beber, Sir Francisco tenía que seguir con el plan- Elizabeth comentó.

-Debo tener la cabeza fresca, dijo, olvidándose de la botella-

El teniente y sus hombres se alarmaron cuando Haddock tomó la botella, segundos después bajaron la guardia, Tintin los salvó.

 _Sir Francisco se dirigió a la armería del barco, donde se guardaban los explosivos o pólvora, tomando un barril hizo un camino desde el interior al exterior, o eso pensaba, hasta que nuevamente Rackham lo descubrió y nuevamente sus espadas se encontraron, cada quien empuñaba y hacía movimiento para derrotar o matar al oponente._

 _Francisco tiró una lámpara haciendo que el fuego se expandiera, pero Rackham siempre ponía un alto ante ello, así cada vez, como si de un juego se tratara, esta batalla definí todo: el botín o la muerte._

 _Al final el vencedor fue Francisco, su espada había atravesado a Rackham, antes de verlo morir quitó el paliacate rojo que cubría su rostro…_

-Tú…

La puntiaguda hoja apuntaba al joven arrinconado en el suelo, Elizabeth estaba a su lado protegiéndolo, por su parte, ella tenía miedo de que el relato del capitán se saliera de control e hiciera una locura más, Tintin estaba más que atento ante todo lo sucedido.

-Capitán qué ocurre-

Haddock se apartó de ambos y siguió:

\- ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? -

\- ¿A qué se refiere capitán? - Elizabeth se incorporaba tomando la mano del chico.

\- ¡Jóvenes!, no sólo se trata del barco o los pergaminos, sino... de mí-

\- ¿De usted?, ¿Cómo? -

-Capitán sea más franco-

-Tintin, Elizabeth, ¡Es a mí a quien busca! -

 _Francisco hizo pedazos su propio barco, el tesoro caía del cielo como lluvia, una lluvia de oro y diamantes, mientras que Rackham se hundía con el barco, maldijo a Sir Francisco y se descendencia…_

\- ¡Quiere venganza!, ¡corran jóvenes, no queda tiempo- Haddock tomó a ambos por los brazos y en conjunto saltaron hacia la ventana, que suerte que alguien dejara paja ahí…

\- ¡-Qué diablos capitán!, ¡¿qué rayos hace?!-

\- ¡Nunca terminó!, Elizabeth-

-No entiendo, ¿quién quiere matarle? -

\- ¡Sakharine! -

\- ¡¿Sakharine?!- dijeron al unísono

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- ¡Es descendiente de Rackham el rojo! –

 _Todo va cobrando sentido… ahora entiendo el peligro que corría Barnaby…_

\- ¡Quiere acabar con todo! -

-Por eso hundió su propio barco y el motín-

-Si chica, Francisco no iba a permitirlo que Rackham lo tuviera-

\- ¡Claro!, no dejaría las cosas así, dejó tres pistas, indicios de lo que pasó, pero sólo un verdadero Haddock es capaz de descifrar tal dicha-

-Capitán, usted es nuestra clave, la máxima pista, por eso lo mantuvo vivo, quería sacarle esa información-

-Quiere la ubicación del tesoro, uno de los mayores en la historia-

\- ¡Ese perro!, quiere robarse el tesoro, ¡yo como último de los descendentes de los Haddock juro encontrar ese barco antes que él-

Elizabeth puso sus manos en cada hombro de sus compañeros, y sonrió a cada uno.

-Caballero, ¿qué estamos esperando? –

\- ¡A Bagghar! – respondió Tintin.

-A Bagghar-

Tomando el curso, nuevamente nuestros aventureros se encaminaron a su destino; le inmenso calor ahora salía sobrando, todo estaban en sincronía y decididos a acabar con Sakharine, montando un camello cada uno, llegaron a puerto estimado. Tintin advirtió a los demás que Sakharine ya estaba ahí, desde lo lejos el enorme barco se veía, sólo era tiempo de tomar manos en marcha.

-Caballeros, creo que ya es tiempo que diga esto…-

Los dos valientes hombres se detuvieron, era algo imposible ya que la gente en el mercado estorbaba y casi se encimaban para pedir que compraran sus productos, sin embargo y a pesar de todo el abucheo y sonidos externos prestaron atención.

\- ¿Qué cosa señorita Elizabeth? -

-Sabe que cuenta con nosotros-

-Yo…

¡Bien! Creo que es suficiente por hoy, gracias lector por pasarte por esta pequeña historia, y lo más importante por leerla y tomarte tu tiempo.

Hay, debo decir que no he dejado tantos mensajes después de poner toooodo el plot, y la verdad no tengo idea del por qué¡, pero bueno una disculpa por eso, sabes que me puedes decir lo que piensas, ¡qué te parece, si te gustó o no, y qué piensas qué dirá Elizabet!

Muchas gracias de nuevo

Soy Same al habla y nos seguimos leyendo,bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

-Yo… les mentí-

Su cara se tornaba roja y sus hombros se alzaban, Haddock y Tintin no entendían muy bien a qué se refería ella.

\- ¡¿Cómo que nos mentiste?!-

-Capitán, ¿recuerda nuestra conversación en el bote?

\- ¿Qué charla? - interrogaba Tintin.

-Ay Tintin, así nunca tendrá novia-

\- ¡Capitán! - chillaba avergonzado.

Elizabeth reía ante tal acción.

-Me refiero a que no soy un agente como tal*, pertenezco al departamento de secretaria general, por eso conozco este caso… No soy una persona que diga lo que siente a menos que sea necesario o la culpa me oprima, estuve pensando y bueno, sólo quería decirles eso -

\- ¡Que! – Haddock estaba sorprendido.

-Pero, ¿por qué hasta ahora?, no lo entiendo-

-Era necesario, ustedes debían saber mis motivaciones reales, conocí a Barnaby, éramos buenos compañeros y amigos… por eso debía saber e investigar este caso, era algo que había que checar e iba más allá de un simple hecho criminal-

-Elizabeth, ¿sigues confía en nosotros? -

La pregunta de Tintin dejó helada a la chica, bajó la mirada y volvió hacia el joven.

-Antes no, ahora les conté todo acerca de mí, eso significa que me han dado confianza y la culpa mía también me hizo hablar, soy consciente si ustedes ya no quieren estar conmigo-

-¡Wo,wowo!, chica, creo que todos hemos aprendido algo en este viaje, no debes…

-Capitán Elizabeth no volteen, pero alguien nos está siguiendo, vamos-

Los tres dejaron su conversación y caminaron hacia un callejón algo solo, esperando a las dos figuras que estaba detrás, Tintin y Haddock tiraron al suelo a aquellas personas y enseguida Haddock trató de sacar información sacudiéndolos.

\- ¡Espere Capitán!, conozco a estos hombres-

\- ¡Hernández y Fernández!, eso significa que llegó el mensaje-

-Oh claro, señorita Elizabeth nos volvemos a ver-

-Tenga Tintin, encontramos su cartera- compartió el agente dando su cartera al chico.

-Su dinero sigue intacto-

Desesperado Tintin buscó el poema revelando que seguía intacto, estaba aliviado.

-No es el dinero lo que me importa, ¡Sigue aquí! –

-Estamos parejos, sólo faltan dos-

-Pero, ¿qué es el Ruiseñor Milanés? - el capitán estaba confundido.

-Capitán creo que esa es su respuesta-

Un gran anuncio se desplegaba arriba a ellos, el Ruiseñor Milanés era nada más que Bianca Castafiore, la gran cantante de ópera, Elizabeth la reconoció de inmediato, Barnaby ponía la radio cada mañana escuchando canciones o reportajes sobre ella, como olvidarlo.

-Yo la conozco, la cantante de ópera-

\- ¿Pero ella qué tiene qué ver en todo esto? -

-Capitán, ella es el arma secreta de Sakharine…

Tintin, Haddock y Elizabeth esperaban impacientes en la gran entrada al palacio.

-Tenga capitán, cuídelo- sacaba el poema de su bolsillo entregándolo a Haddock.

El capitán sorprendido dio pasos atrás.

\- ¿Qué hace? -

\- ¿¡Yo?!- se burló y continuó- ¿Por qué no mejor se lo da a la señorita mentirosa? -

\- ¡Oiga! - Elizabeth se sonrojó del enojo.

-Capitán no hay tiempo-

Haddock se hincó y con alta voz aceptó aquella petición de Tintin, y juró por su honor que cuidaría aquel trozo de papel con su vida, Tintin un poco avergonzado le dijo que se parara e inmediato ambos caminaron.

\- ¡Oigan! -

Ambos voltearon.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el más joven.

-No piensan entrar así… ¿o sí? - Los caballeros veían sus ropas, pero no tenían indicios de tener algo grave, negaron con la cabeza.

-Debemos pasar desapercibidos, sus ropas, déjenme arreglarlos-

Sin decir una palabra más y con lo que tenía en mano… por no decir nada, Elizabeth arregló las ropas de ambos, sacudió, acomodó el poco polvo o suciedad en ellas; no era mucho lo que pudiera conseguir, pero era mejor que nada.

-No veo gran cambio- se burló una vez más Haddock.

-Creo que la intención es lo que cuenta capitán-

-Bueno, puede que estén prácticamente iguales, pero… es algo-

-Creo que tiene razón- le sonrío y ella respondió igual.

-Parece que falta usted- decía le capitán.

Elizabeth no recordaba que previamente los agentes Fernández y Hernández además de sugerirles el modo de entrada, a la chica del grupo le entregaron una bolsa negra, y la frase: _Lo ocuparás_.

Elizabeth abrió la bolsa negra y sacó un vestido de gala color azul cielo, en la parte de arriba unas pequeñas flores cubrían el vestido, llegando a las partes transparentes de los hombros. No era muy largo, apenas tapaba la rodilla, ligero, práctico y elegante, lo justo para ese momento.

Elizabeth salió de su escondite y corrió hacia los dos hombres en la entrada.

\- ¡Estoy lista! -

\- ¡Tu cabello! – apuntaba Haddock

\- ¿Se ve mal? -

-De hecho, te ves bien- contestó mucho antes Tintin que Haddock- ahora, tenemos que seguir-

-Gracias-

Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo por un momento, Haddock rompió el silencio.

-Ejem, un barco nos espera-

\- ¡Claro! - respondieron ambos y se encaminaron al lugar.

Una Bianca Castafiore se presentaba ante el público, damas y caballeros y el mismísimo jeque se preparaban para la función, no pasó mucho cuando la intensa voz del Milanés retumbaba en los oídos de los espectadores.

\- Pero, ¿qué es ese horrible sonido?!-

-Bajé la voz capitán-

-¡Mis oídos sangran!-

-No están sangrando-

Haddock harto de aquel sonido "horrible", tal como la llamó, decidió salirse de aquella sala y tomar aire fresco; saliendo al lugar el capitán tranquilamente respiró hondo y exhaló, estaba "a salvo".

Una delicada botella de vidrio se alzaba en la vista de Haddock, casi sonámbulo se dirigió hacia ella, pero paró en seco, _¡No! ,_ como si su conciencia le reclamara, la dejó en paz y al darse vuelta vio a Alan. Compartiendo algunos diálogos, un gran impacto en la nuca de Haddock cesó se palabrería. Alguien le había goleado por detrás, _Otro de ellos ,_ pensó Elizabeth escondida viendo cómo los hombres se levaban el otro trozo del poema, asusta volvió con Tintin, pero el estremecedor canto de ópera le impidió hablar con él, sin más esfuerzos, el vidrio protector del tercer Unicornio estalló en pedazos.

Sakharine dio la orden a su halcón de recoger aquel trozo, Elizabeth preocupada por el capitán miró atrás, una mano la había toca, era él. Bianca y las demás personas entraron en pánico y salían corriendo del lugar, mientras Sakharine aprovechaba la distracción…

\- ¡Aquellos caballeros quieren robar el barco!, ¡arréstenlos! -

\- ¡No, no, no es cierto! - voceaba Tintin.

\- ¡Arresten al feo! –

\- ¡Capitán! –

-Atrás niña, esta pelea mía, ¡Vengan bandidos! -

Elizabeth corrió junto a Tintin, y al ver que ninguno de los guardias iba tras de ellos, el joven dio la orden a Milú de perseguir a aquella ave, pero ni con todas sus fuerzas pudo alcanzarla, el halcón había volado en dirección de Sakharine, quien segundos salió del palacio, Tintin y Elizabeth debían moverse de forma apresurada, seguirle los pasos al por otra parte Haddock seguía muy ocupado golpeando a los guardias, Elizabeth intentó hablarle, pero no funcionó.

Tintin gritó más alto, esta vez había marchado todo bien, pronto, muy pronto los tres estaban caminando para salir de ese lugar.

\- ¡Sakharine tiene el pergamino! -

\- ¡Mucho peor!, también tiene el suyo Tintin… ya no lo tengo-

\- ¡Cómo!, ¿¡qué pasó?!-

-Fue Alan, y-y-y…él me sorprendió, allá en el jardín, y había una botella…

-Siempre hay una-

\- ¡No, no, no en ese sentido! -

-Hasta aquí puedo olerlo-

-Tintin, debe creerle, yo…

\- ¿Usted me lo dice? -

Elizabeth no dijo palabra alguna y Tintin se apresuró dejándolos atrás… pero ella era testaruda y no se rendía tan fácil, empuñó ambas manos y decidida salió tras de él.

\- ¡Vamos capitán! -

-Ah, ¡Claro! -

Golpeó a un guardia y con gran carácter caminaba acelerado buscando pista alguna de aquel ladrón. Haddock y Elizabeth lo secundaban.

\- ¡¿Tintin a dónde va? -

-A recuperar los pergaminos-

\- ¿Irá solo? -

-Si, ¡vamos Milú! -

Elizabeth corrió pasando a los dos, tomó la motocicleta y se montó en ella.

-No creo que vaya solo después de todo- pronunciaba junto con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya veo que no-

Tintin, Elizabeth, Haddock y Milú se aproximaban en segundos, dejando más corta la distancia entre ellos y Sakharine; el pelirrojo era quién conducía y fue a quien primero divisó Sakharine, veloz Alan comenzó a disparar, varias balas caían en la parte delantera del sidecar, Haddock con posesión de una bazuca disparó, fallando en el tiro, la gran bala golpeó uno de las estructuras que contenía la reserva de agua, ya destrozada, los grandes litros salieron a chorros.

\- ¿Le dio a algo? - preguntaba el reportero.

-Ah, sí- comentó Elizabeth, pero ambos sabían que no era cierto, sus caras representaban otro significado, un "yo no fui" era visible en los dos.

\- ¡Caracoles! - exclamó Haddock tirando el arma por la borda.

Sakharine apuraba a sus hombres, pero Tintin estaba más que cerca, tanto que Milú pudo saltar en el otro vehículo y distraerlos, Elizabeth vio la oportunidad de tomar los poemas, a lo que Milú regresaba a bordo.

\- ¡Creo que esto nos pertenece! -

Y aceleraron.

\- ¡Halcón enemigo a las cuatro! -

Casi de un movimiento el ave con sus uñas tomaba los poemas, pero Elizabeth la esquivó, con suerte.

Lo aventureros seguía si camino bajando a la ciudad de Bagghar, a toda potencia arrancó la moto y aceleró como nunca, ya que detrás venía un gran tanque con una estructura con balcón anclado, Haddock pidió al chico que acelerara, Elizabeth decía lo mismo y Tintin asintió, la moto estaba a todo lo que podía, pero las grandes piedras y escombros que desprendía el tanque a su paso, hicieron que la moto se elevara un poco, un tipo tope se formó y la moto brincó, eso produjo que la pelinegra soltara los pergaminos.

-¡Los pergaminos!-

\- ¡Tengo uno! - explayaba Haddock colgando del mismo tanque

-Dos… y ¡tres! - continuaba Tintin, Milú había conseguido los otros dos.

Pero todo fue de mal en peor, una explosión producida por el tanque partió la moto en dos, el sidecar donde iba Milú se fue en otra dirección, Elizabeth y Tintin en otra.

El capitán seguía colgado del tanque, pero no duró mucho, este mismo por su peso cayó en unos tendederos, y de forma cómica aquel vestido de mujer atorado en su cuerpo lo salvo un poco de una caída mortal, Velozmente se paró, el pergamino volaba sin restricción alguna, pero Haddock trataba se capturarlo, era ahora o nunca, aquella odiosa gallina voladora acechaba al pobre; estirando su mano estuvo a centímetros del pergamino, pero el halcón lo tomó primero y se alejó.

\- ¡Rayos, centellas y truenos!, ¡ven aquí perico sabandija! - corrí el capitán como si fuera una dama alzando su vestido. No muy lejos, Tintin y Elizabeth perseguían a Milú en el sidecar atrapado en las aguas tórridas.

\- ¡Milú! -

Pero era imposible alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Tintin cuidado, le daremos a una señora! -

La moto chocó con Haddock, asustado trataba de no caer al suelo.

\- ¡Creo que no es una señora, Elizabeth, es el capitán! -

\- ¡Hola capitán! -

-Hola cariño, ¡aaah! -

La moto seguía su camino y Milú en sidecar atrapando al halcón con sus patas, Tintin se alegró, no por mucho, Haddock había salido disparado al agua, e impulsó de un salto a Milú junto con el halcón, aún en su posesión, la pobre ave volaba en círculos colgando de ella el perro, Haddock también estaba ahí, bufando tomó una cuerda para salvar a Milú, ambos subieron a salvo, pero el pergamino no estaba en sus manos o patas, se encontraba enfrente de ellos, pero aquel halcón era muy listo, y con su pico se alejó de ahí.

Sakharine volvía en escena, impaciente esperaba al halcón acercarse, a unos centímetros, la moto apareció., Tintin tomó al ave por su plumaje y tomó los papeles, pero era tan fastidiosa que de un movimiento salió volando, Tintin entonces aceleró iniciando más persecuciones.

Elizabeth ya no iba a bordo.

 _ **Unos segundos antes...**_

\- ¡Se fueron por allá Tintin! -

\- ¡Los veo! -

Tintin y Elizabeth estaban muy cerca de Haddock y Milú, a lo lejos podían observar que Sakharine no se daba por vencido, estaba también ahí.

\- ¡Elizabeth debe bajar! -

\- ¡Estás loco! -

\- ¡Salta ahora, no quiero que te lastimes! -

Elizabeth lo escuchó y saltó de aquella moto, entre el polvo y estruendo lo observó alejarse

 _ **Presente…**_

Y ahí estaba, descalza y montando una bicicleta detrás de los malos de turno, trata de alcanzarlos y lo hizo, pero no contaba con Haddock llegando estrepitosamente, procedió a golpear a Alan, Elizabeth de forma arriesgada subió al carro, trató de quitar al hombre noqueado y arrancó el carro, su única pista era seguir al muchacho, Haddock seguía repudiando y golpeando a los hombres de Sakharine, pero no por mucho tiempo.

El hombre inconsciente se despertó, Elizabeth lo observó pero siguió conduciendo, pero él trató de quitarle el volante, Elizabeth forcejeó pero de pronto… el capitán estaba atado de manos y pies, Alan lo había hecho y la siguiente era ella, entonces, con fuerza se enfrentó, pero entro dos hombres lograr atarla por igual; fueron al muelle de Bagghar, Tintin continuaba con el halcón peleando, Sakharine y sus hombres salieron del auto consigo llevaban a sus amigos atados.

\- ¡Devuélveme los pergaminos o tus amigos morirán! -

\- ¡No! -

\- ¡Tintin, no hagas caso, estamos bien! -

\- ¡Sí, sí, lo que dice la chica! -

El ave se movió más y Tintin la detuvo, pero era diferente, desde una posición pudo observar que los pergaminos se entren ponían para descifrar algo…

\- ¡Dame mis pergaminos, jovencito! -

-No, no lo hagas- rogaba Elizabeth

Sakharine con su bastón sostenía a sus amigos a punto de caer, en eso observó a Elizabeth.

-Lástima que usted tenga que morir- dio acariciando su rostro, Elizabeth apartó la mirada.

-¡Prefiero morir!-

-Bueno-

No dudó en aventar a los al agua, Tintin gritó y sin más alternativa se metió al agua para salvar a sus amigos, ahora Sakharine tenía los tres pergaminos, satisfecho se marchó del lugar…

Buenoooo, me tardé mucho en hacer esta parte, la verdad no tengo idea del por qué, a veces tengo días bueno o malos, todo depende de mí, pero espero disfruten este capítulo… por lo menos la persona que lo está leyendo (muchas gracias :3)

Dejen review, crítica o comentario, yo lo leeré.

Adiós¡, Same al habla.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Su cuerpo mojado posaba en la cálida roca; podía percibir sombras fantasmales en su pequeña visión borrosa, como si saliera de un trance los sonidos se intensificaban, eran más claros y reparó en esas voces tan conocidas, despertó de golpe.

\- ¡Santo dios!, ¡qué bueno que despertaste niña! -

-Le dije que lo haría capitán-

Desorientada y recuperando la consciencia se incorporó, los dos caballeros a su lado le brindaron una ayuda, así como le contaron lo sucedido. Normalmente no olvidaba los sucesos, pero en esos instantes no recordaba todo con claridad, desde que el agua la sumergió en una desesperación perdió contacto con el mundo, gracias a las explicaciones de Tintin y el Capitán, pudo de una mejor forma recuperar la información previa. A lo lejos se distinguía el Karaboudjan zarpando en dirección al tesoro.

\- ¡Nadie puede quitarme mi nave! - enfadado vociferaba.

\- Creo que ya lo hicieron-

\- ¡Pues nadie puede quitármela dos veces!, se lo demostraremos -

-Bien, ¿qué sigue?, ¿cuál es el plan, caballeros? –

-No hay plan-

-Ya, enserio Tintin, ¿cuál es el plan? -

-Déjalo, Sakharine gano-

\- ¿Dejarlo?, ¿después de recorrer medio mundo?, deje recordarle que venimos desde muy lejos como para echarnos atrás- aún podía sentir las gotas de agua caer por su rostro, sentía extraña aquella situación- creo que debemos persistir, no rendirnos, Tintin vine en búsqueda de respuestas al igual que usted, no pienso compartir el mismo pensamiento, de alguna manera nos comprometimos a ver la verdad tras el misterio hasta el final… -

-Tintin, Elizabeth tiene razón-

-Sakharine tiene los pergaminos que lo llevaran al tesoro, puede estar en cualquier parte, no sabemos realmente en donde esté, si quieres saber el final, es este, perdimos y se acabó todo-

-Pensé que era optimista-

-Pues se equivocó soy realista, capitán-

-Así se les llama a quienes se dan por vencidos-

-Puede llamarme como quiera, ¿no lo entiende?, hemos fracasado-

\- ¿Fracasado?, siempre habrá gente dispuesta a llamarlo fracasado, frustrado, ¡tarado!, ¡ebrio inútil!, pero jamás se lo diga usted mismo, envíe la señal equivocada, eso es lo que perciben los demás, ¿qué no lo entiende?, si quiere algo debe luchar por eso, ¡si llega un muro atraviéselo!, hay algo vital que debe saber sobre el fracaso Tintin… nunca deje que lo derrote-

Las palabras del capitán la sorprendieron, era la primera vez en todo el transcurso del viaje que veía una actitud distinta en él, sus palabras eran tan ciertas, no pudo evitar sentirla como una motivación a su alma aventurera, estaba segura que Tintin sentía lo mismo; se dibujaba en ella una sonrisa de aprobación.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? -

-Si te topas con un muro atraviésalo-

-No, ¿algo de una señal? -

\- ¿Una señal? -

\- ¡La señal! -

\- ¡Elizabeth!, tú señal, enviaste un mensaje desde el Karaboudjan podemos saber la frecuencia en que se transmite-

-¡Claro!- su voz enérgica sabía a lo que se refería, menos el capitán.

\- ¿Y qué con eso?, ¿cómo nos ayuda? -

-Capitán la señal se puede enviar a Interpol y saber exactamente a donde van-

-Pues ahí viene la Interpol-

Fernández y Hernández con sus característicos sombreros se acercaban a saludar, Tintin obtuvo un aire de esperanza y como si fuera magia, cada pieza se colocó en su lugar, no todo estaba perdido y la ¡mejor noticia!, llegarían mucho antes que Sakharine.

El gran Karaboudjan se hizo presente en el mismo puerto donde zarpó anteriormente. Sakharine y sus hombres desembarcaban del mismo.

\- ¿Qué no es el mismo punto de partida? -

-Jefe, ¿Por qué regresamos aquí-

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, yo tendré mis razones para ir y venir donde se me antoje-

-Bueno, bueno, mientras nos dé nuestra parte-

 _¡Qué haraganes!, sólo pensando en el maldito dinero_

-Claro que se los daré, ahora cuiden el barco-

-Señor confió que tuviera un viaje productivo-

\- ¡¿Acaso te pago para que hables?!- exaltado se subió a su auto-

-De hecho, no me paga-

\- ¡Ya, enciendo el auto! -

Mucho antes que su mayordomo encendiera el automóvil, una enorme grúa se disponía a elevar aquel auto, Sakharine no comprendía qué estaba ocurriendo, su única vía de comunicarlo fue gritándoles a sus dos incompetentes ayudantes, que tardaron segundos en reaccionar, vaya secuaces.

Haddock era quien impulsaba esa gran maquinaria, llevó al auto lo más cercano posible ante la Interpol, los dos agentes, Elizabeth, Tintin y Milú estaba en la expectativa de este.

\- ¡Lo atrapamos como a una rata! -

-Felicidades caballeros, es todo tuyo-

-Y vaya que lo será Tintin-

-Tenemos una orden de arresto emitida por la Interpol- Fernández señaló a la joven- y el FBI

-Gracias a su ayuda señorita Elizabeth, hizo las cosas más amenas y rápidas, el papeleo será más sencillo, sólo queda arrestarlo, muchas gracias por su ayuda-

-No hay problema, es bueno que ya todo llegó a su fin caballeros-

-Comprendo, pero aun así no tiene sentido, tiene las indicaciones para ir al tesoro en el fondo del mar, ¿Por qué volvería a su casa? -

Haddock terminó el traslado y el auto bajó, todos se acercaron hacia él.

\- ¿Sakharine? -

-Querrá decir señor Sakharine para ustedes- con su mano agarrando la pistola todos retrocedieron.

\- ¡Es usted un tramposo! - comenzó Elizabeth.

Haddock estaba al tanto de la situación, pero fue atacado por Alan, esto produjo que la grúa se moviera de nuevo hacia ninguna dirección, Alan y Haddock comenzaron su pelea, pero Sakharine era el de las perder, su auto impactó contra un edificio de concreto, gritó por la ayuda de Alan, este asintió y manejó la grúa.

\- ¡Hacia allá no!, ¡hacia allá no torpe! -

El capitán colgaba de una barra de metal, pero pronto pudo ponerse en pie, sin dudarlo iba en la revancha contra Alan, esta vez resultó ganador, sacó a Alan de ahí, no se preocupen, está a salvo, pero muy lejos de aquí sobre un auto.

Elizabeth veía todo aquello, estaba preocupada por el capitán; sintió una mano, era Tintin, escuchó su voz diciendo que se movieran pronto, de inmediato le hizo caso y salieron del lugar, Fernández y Hernández los seguían por detrás.

Ese Sakharine oportunista tuvo acceso a otra grúa, las dos máquinas impotentes se hicieron presente, finalmente la batalla entre ellos dos era algo de esperarse, por fin verían quién era el más fuerte. Haddock atacó primero, el metal se oía chocando, Sakharine no se quedó atrás y devolvió el golpe, era una batalla entre máquina y máquina.

Unos de esos golpes casi tocan a los demás corriendo del lugar, Tintin se aseguró que todos bajaran, mientras veían los choques y piezas volando por el lugar.

Los ventanales de Haddock se rompieron y el enorme brazo se asomó peligroso en su vista, ¡casi lo mata!, pero no se rendía fácil, no un Haddock; los policías se acercaban al lugar, pero una de esa grúas les impedía el paso, Elizabeth más que preocupada, Sakharine dio un golpe que detonó en una lluvia de posibles piezas voladoras mortales, cubriéndose la cabeza salió huyendo al igual que los otros, pero eso no era todo, los demás hombres del apellido azucarado salieron contratacando. Milú se encargó de ellos tirando con sus patas delanteras una caja con latas, las mismas que hicieron que aquellos piratas de agua dulce resbalaran.

Al final de la contienda ambas grúas estaban frente a frente.

\- ¡Rackham el Rojo! -

\- ¡Así es!, ¡mi ancestro al igual que Francisco era el tuyo! -

-Asuntos pendientes-

-Me alegra que sepas la verdad, Haddock, sino recobrabas la memoria, ¡asesinarte no hubiera sido tan divertido! - terminó accionando las palancas atrás.

Como si fueran dos jirafas peleando, Sakharine derribó a Haddock y el enorme estruendo no quedó desapercibido, Elizabeth tomó el brazo de Tintin y los dos voltearon, la grúa del capitán había caído.

 _¡Capitán!_

\- ¡Corre! – la voz del intrépido reportero la despertó de su pensamiento.

-Ya, ¡claro!, pero, ¡tenemos que ayudarle! -

-No creo que sea el momento, esta es su lucha-

…

Haddock se levantaba del polvoso suelo, Sakharine descendía como tal como su ancestro, este enfrentamiento iba enserio. Aturdido. Haddock tomó en defensa un palo de madera, Sakharine más preparado sacó de su funda su propia espada.

Ambos hombres continuaron en combato, Sakharine muy orgullo movía aquel afilado metal sometiendo al capitán, en cambio, Haddock era más torpe, pero no dejaba de insistir; unos cuantos golpes y movimientos más y Haddock se encontraba de nuevo en el suelo. Su orgullo lo levantó, pero el sucio Sakharine tomó una red de pesca que fue a dar en la misma cara del capitán.

Casi derrotado Haddock cayó al suelo, el hombre de rojo lo observaba triunfador, pero olvidaba algo cierto, Haddock nunca se daba por vencido, con furia tomó una botella de whisky y la lanzó contra su enemigo, Sakharine supo entonces que eso no había acabado y casi en automático esquivaba aquellas botellas con su espada, en un movimiento en falso perdió la misma, Haddock continuaba aquello y el enemigo rojo se cubría, ahora él era quién caía al suelo… pero tenía una sucia jugada entre manos.

-Dice la leyenda que sólo un verdadero Haddock descubriría el secreto del unicornio, pero hizo falta un Rackham para completarlo todo, así que lo perdiste todo otra vez Haddock - sostenía los pergaminos con una mano, la otra un encendedor, lo estaba amenazando…

-Adelante, ¿por qué no le das un trago?, solo eso te queda… ¿no es así? - su tono burlón resonó en el capitán, aún sostenía la botella, afligido Haddock baja la vista.

-Todo lo que por derecho era tuyo ahora es mío, ¡incluyendo este barco! -

De la nada, un chico y una chica aparecieron tomando de su mano los tres pliegos, desde el otro extraño miraban triunfales su acto, Haddock sonrío para sí y Sakharine quedó en blanco. Elizabeth agitaba triunfadora los pliegos, ahora ella era quien se burlaba de él.

-Por los mil truenos y tifones, nadie puede quitarme mi nave-

Enseguida un Sakharine caía desde la borda al mar, el capitán le había dado un buen golpe que lo hizo caer, hizo lo mismo con la botella de alcohol, yendo a caer en la cabeza del enemigo carmín.

Elizabeth y Tintin sonreían ante al capitán, él hizo lo mismo, devolvió una sincera y grata sonrisa.

Buenoooooooo, hasta aquí esto, ya casi es el final 😊

Muchas gracias por su tiempo de leer, y gracias por el apoyo.

Nos leemos en otra

Same al habla.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Fernández y Hernández atraparon por definitiva a Sakharine, sería llevado ante las autoridades, no tuvo de otra más que entregarse, había perdido.

Por otro lado, estaban los tres valientes, felices de haber triunfado sólo quedaba descubrir las latitudes exactas del tesoro, el reportero las puso contra los rayos del sol, Elizabeth y Haddock observaba esto.

-Por mil demonios son coordenadas-

-Los tres pergaminos revelan

-La latitud y la longitud –

\- ¡Ahí es donde está el tesoro amigos! –

Los dos caballeros estaban muy entusiasmados, festejaron saltando abrazados, ¡por fin el tesoro era de ellos!, Elizabeth riendo los veía, estaba contenta y soltaba uno que otro "lo logramos", Haddock con sus brazos la tomó y festejó por igual, Tintin se le unió, nuevamente como niños pequeños celebraron, después de un rato Haddock soltó el abrazo grupal y gritó por la borda, Elizabeth y Tintin se habían quedado solos.

-Por fin, lo hicimos, ahora puedo estar más tranquila-

-De verdad que sí, solo falta ver el tesoro-

-Sí…

Tintin notó un poco de tristeza, no sabía por qué.

\- ¿Le pasa algo? -

-Eso significa que mi trabajo ha acabado, debo regresar pronto a…

\- ¿Entonces no se quedará a ver el tesoro?!, debe quedarse- insistió el chico

-No puedo, yo-

-Si puede- Tomó las manos de la joven-usted también formó parte de esta aventura, le agradezco por toda su ayuda-

En su piel blanca broto un robur natural, estaba alagada por el comentario del chico, avergonzada bajó la mirada y sonrío, de nuevo su mirada se posó en el chico, en aquel joven que la miraba de forma encantadora, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando fueron interrumpido por Haddock, contemplaba pícaro la escena entre ellos, Elizabeth miró a otro lado y Tintin apenado soltó sus manos, y actuaron como si nada. Haddock rio con fuerzas al verlos así por primera vez y soltó un "atolondrados".

Era un nuevo día y Milú los disfrutaba, el viento lo sentía en sus bigotes, a su lado Haddock veía atento a través de un telescopio, Elizabeth estaba al frente, iba vestida diferente, su vestido era holgado, tenía botones a lo largo del mismo y su color blanco le daba frescura y vitalidad, tenía tirantes y abajo llevaba una blusa delgada de manga larga, su pelo suelto revoloteaba con el aire. El intrépido joven estaba a su lado, vestía formal con un saco y corbata haciendo juego.

Los cuatro iban en un pequeño carro rojo, a toda velocidad para ver el lugar donde indicaban las coordenadas.

\- ¡Estamos cerca oficial Tintin!, un grado a estribor y listo-

\- ¿Está seguro que es hacia allá? -

-Créame Tintin, conozco estos parajes como la palma de mi mano- contestaba muy seguro. - ¡A estribor ahora, ahora! –

\- ¡Sí capitán, a estribor! –

\- ¡Vamos a chocar! –

Tintin giró de forma brusca el volante, todo el carro se volteó enseguida contra un arbusto, pasándolo llegaron a su destino.

\- ¡Alto! -

Sus cabellos negros estaban enredados de unas cuantas hojas, todas pertenecientes al arbusto de antes, sacudió removió las mismas, a continuación, Haddock bajó del auto, Tintin bajó y enseguida, de forma caballerosa, abrió para la chica la puerta del auto, agradeció el gesto y se pusieron en marcha.

Haddock paró un momento para contemplar la gran arquitectura del lugar.

-El castillo de Moulinsart-

-Las coordenas nos trajeron aquí, ¿aquí fue donde Francisco escondió su tesoro? -

\- ¿El tesoro no se hundió con el barco? - respondió el chico.

-Buenos días señor Haddock, señor Tintin, señorita Elizabeth, los estaba esperando- desde la puerta estaba el mayordomo de esa gran mansión.

Todos entraron con intriga y entusiasmo, en eso pararon.

-Bienvenidos al castillo de Moulinsart-

\- ¡Mira este lugar!, creo que no ha cambiado nada desde que yo era un niño-

-Este lugar es enorme- con sus ojos azules pudo percibir que era una inmensa mansión, algo vieja y abandonada pero que entre tanto polvo ocultaba gran valor y riqueza, Elizabeth inspeccionaba cada parte de ella, de forma curiosa.

\- ¿La conoce capitán? - estaba intrigada.

-Claro, viví de niño aquí, fue una gran época hasta que se perdió la posesión de la misma, ahí fue donde todo cambió-

-Debo decirle señor lo mucho que apreciaba que un Haddock se hiciera a cargo-

-Pues seguirá esperando, Néstor, no tengo suficiente dinero para vivir aquí-

-Bien capitán conoce la casa, ¿hacia dónde? –

\- ¡¿La bodega sigue aquí?!-

Se encontraban ya más debajo del castillo, estaba oscuro y era el lugar más polvoriento del lugar, sin embargo, ya estaban a nada de ver y tocar el misterioso tesoro.

-No, no, ¡aquí no es!, hablo de la otra bodega-

-Lo siento señor no hay otra bodega-

-Era más grande-

\- ¿Milú?, ¿dónde estás Milú? –

Los ladridos del perro se escuchaban en una habitación diferente, muy cerca, Elizabeth retrocedió junto al mayordomo y al igual que él, observaban como ambos retiraban escombros y cajas sucias, esto reveló un hueco en la pared, Milú apareció y Tintin tuvo una idea.

-Justo lo que decía capitán, si llega un muro…

-Atraviéselo-

Y de forma literal atravesaron el débil muro de ladrillo, se dejaba al descubierto varios objetos de valor, nadie podría creerlo, ese lugar dejaba algo más que polvo y telarañas.

-Mi abuelo debió levantar el muro cuando perdió la propiedad-

-Entonces lucirá la cruz del águila-

Tintin caminó hacia una estatua antigua, parecía un monje con hábito religioso, sostenía una cruz y debajo se encontraba otra pista más.

-Se refiere al poema-

-Veo la cruz, pero… ¿dónde está el águila? -

-Tiene razón capitán-

-San Juan evangelista, siempre fue representado con un águila y se le dice el águila de Padmos-

-Ya veo…

-Él es el águila- Tintin se acercó a ambos apuntando la estatua.

\- ¿Qué intenta decir?, ahora mismo estamos algo perdidos caballeros.

Haddock estuvo en silencio, y se dirigió al globo terráqueo debajo del evangelista, reconoció algo muy curioso.

-Esa isla no va ahí, no existe-

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe capitán? -

-Porque he surcado esas aguas infinitas veces, niña, he estado ahí es un error-

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, detectaron algo que estaba ahí, e involucraba al capitán.

\- ¿Y si no fuera un error? -

\- ¿Cómo?, explíquese Tintin-

-Francisco quería que su herencia pasara a un hombre que la mereciera- Haddock enseguida iba comprendiendo las palabras del reportero- Un hombre como él que conociera los mares como la palma de su mano, un hombre que al ver un globo terráqueo supiera que una pequeña isla no estuviera en su lugar-

Haddock pinchó aquella isla y la tapa del globo salió explotando, todos se asustaron que dieron unos pasos atrás, pero… ahí estaba, el tesoro.

-Debería escribir postales de motivación, Tintin-

-Qué graciosa-

La muchacha río, y todos la secundaron.

-Bueno, veamos esas monedas de oro-

Haddock y Tintin sacaron algunas relucientes, había monedas de oro y joyas, los dos sonrieron al ver tal descubrimiento, por fin, era el tesoro de Rackham el rojo. Elizabeth se acercó un poco y pudo sentir y ver esas monedas brillar.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Haddock tomó con ambas manos un sombrero antiguo, contenía más monedas de oro, las vació en otro contenedor plateado, enseguida muy orgulloso probó el sombrero, era como ver a Francisco en vida.

Tintin sacó una pista más de ahí.

El mayordomo trajo un vino unas copas para celebrar, Haddock tomó una y repartió las demás.

-Que solo sea una copita, ¡hay que brindar por nuestra buena fortuna! - y de un tragó vació la copa.

Elizabeth sólo bebió poco y la dejó en la bandeja, Tintin entregó su copa al capitán que la bebió enseguida.

-Aunque sería extraño, cualquiera diría que después de tantos problemas habría…

\- Habría, ¿qué? –

-Un tesoro más grande-

Claro, Tintin, usted dijo que Rackham había saqueado…

\- ¡Olvídenlo!, habrá suficientes para todos-

-La vida es curiosa, ¿verdad?, ya tiene la historia para su periódico, y Elizabeth, usted ya es libre de cargar sin nosotros, lo que bien empieza bien termina-

-Bueno, no fueron una carga, y agradecí el viaje, fue una experiencia grata caballeros-

-Aún no termina- Ambos se le quedaron viendo- Francisco dejó otro indicio debajo del globo-

\- ¿Indicio de qué? - respondieron ambos.

-Indicio de cuatro quintales de oro- ahora sus caras expresaban sorpresa- ocultos en el fondo del océano… ¿qué tal su sed de aventura?, capitán, Elizabeth-

-Insaciable, Tintin- ahora respondía por los dos.

El entusiasmo no cesó, los dos caballeros se entusiasmaron por la siguiente aventura, en cambio Elizabeth debía retirarse, por una parte, había cumplido la palabra de su amigo y por la otra… no quería irse. Silenciosamente salió de la bóveda, ambos no se habían percatado de su ausencia y eso le ayudó; durante su camino de regreso se encontró con el mayordomo, ella hizo un gesto de silencio y él entendí, pero no pasó mucho para que la descubrieran.

-Pensé que dirías adiós-

No tuvo otra opción que voltear.

-No me gustan las despedidas, me ponen algo… triste- su voz tenía un tono juguetón.

\- ¿No le dijeron que era de mala educación no despedirse? - Tintin respondió con la misma jugarreta.

-Ya, ahora supongo que quiere que diga "adiós"-

-Sólo si usted quiere-

Elizabeth sonrío una vez más, de forma divertida, Tintin entonces comenzó una nueva conversación, así los dos se fueron caminando por los largos pasillos del castillo, dejándose llevar por las palabras compartidas entre ambos.

Hola, nadie ve esto, pero aquí sigo

Espero haya gustado, emm no creo que este sea el final final, sólo espero acabar pronto, ya casi entro a clases y no me gustaría dejar esto a un lado.

Muchas gracias por leer, puedes dejar algún comentario o lo que quieras.

Nos vemos en otra

Bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Las horas habían pasado y ningunos de los tres se percataba del reloj, ya había anochecido desde hace mucho y ellos disfrutando, platicaban sus relatos, historias o anécdotas, era una buena forma de conocerse mejor.

\- ¡Capitán!, no pudo haber hecho eso-

-Lo hice, y le dije que no volviera a mentir, siempre reconozco un buen licor-

-Típico de usted-

\- ¡Disculpa!, un marinero mentiroso merece eso y más, jovencita-

Haddock había contado su historia sobre cómo uno de sus hombres había mentido sobre un licor antiguo, fue tanto el engaño que el capitán descubrió una etiqueta falsa, en realidad había estado tomando jugo de uva, enfurecido remató y lo despidió, Tintin creía que su actitud fue algo impulsiva, pero ya conociéndolo no le sorprendía.

Elizabeth observó la hora, ya era tiempo de partir.

-Bueno caballeros, fue una charla muy larga, creo que ahora si es tiempo de despedirme-

\- ¿Tan pronto?, si apenas comenzamos- claramente Haddock ya estaba algo tomado.

\- ¿Quiere que la acompañe? -

-Pero Haddock…

-No se preocupen yo me encargo del señor Haddock, Tintin, Elizabeth, fue un placer que estuvieran aquí-

-Muchas gracias por todo-

Se despidieron y salieron del castillo, el mayordomo llevaba cargando al capitán, por fortuna aún existía una cama… no tan roía por los animales, estable, un poco polvorienta, pero nada más.

Tintin y Elizabeth ya estaban dentro del auto, el joven omitió el tiempo dentro del castillo, había sido un buen rato en compañía de ambos, estaba contento en cómo finalizaba el día.

\- ¿Va a algún lugar en específico? -

-El Hotel Paul Rubbens-

-Enseguida- prendió el auto y la noche los llevó por las calles de Bélgica, la poca luz iluminaba el frío camino, Elizabeth disfrutaba del trayecto, casi al minuto que subían al auto comenzaron a charlar, una tranquila plática entre los dos, fue poco el tiempo que sintieron, el trayecto al destino tuvo fin.

-Bonito hotel-

-Se sorprendería si le digo que lo encontré de último minuto-

-Sólo un poco-

Ambos rieron.

-Bueno, espero tenga una linda noche, Tintin-

-Igualmente- decía de forma cálida.

Milú ladró en forma de respuesta; no pasó mucho cuando ella ya estaba en su habitación, exhaló de forma satisfactoria y se quitó sus zapatos, por fin, hace mucho que no veía una cama y sin dudarlo se tiró sobre ella, cerró sus ojos unos momentos y de nuevo… esa tonta sonrisa la atrapó

Ya era la hora de subir al tren, Elizabeth entregó su boleto, la revisaron e informaron que todo estaba bien, así el encargado avanzó con los demás transeúntes, ella aprovechó en guardar un lugar para ella y sus cosas, era bueno saber que aún contaba con algunos minutos para intercambiar las últimas palabras con sus dos amigos, por lo menos en ese día.

Bajó un momento y divisó sus siluetas, _Siguen aquí_ , Elizabeth llamó su atención y los dos caballeros vieron su mano alzada, Milú corrió deprisa saludándola, ella con sus dos manos acariciaba al animal, enseguida el capitán y Tintin se encontraban frente a ella.

\- ¿Enserio se va tan de pronto? - parecía un poco desilusionado Haddock.

-Sí capitán, ya he estado fuera de mi puesto por muchos días, mi jefe se preguntará en dónde estaba, y debo informales sobre el agente Barnaby…- hizo pausa- yo creo… que lo más seguro es que ya sepan-

Haddock y Tintin asintieron, calmaron a la chica y ella agradeció.

-Supongo que tienes mucho por contar-

\- ¡Oigan miren una tienda de licores!, veré qué pasa- Haddock de forma extraña se apartó de ellos y de un empujón, junto al joven con ella.

Nervioso, Tintin, no supo qué hacer, _Sólo relájate_ , respiró hondo y se calmó, o eso creyó.

La chica estaba sonriendo y eso le parecía adorable, nunca se había sentido así, fue entonces cuando ella comenzó la charla.

-Yo creo que sí tengo mucho de qué hablar, gracias por…

Fue interrumpida por un ligero y cálido beso en su mejilla, Elizabeth estaba muy sorprendida, se quedó callada un momento; ambos se contemplaban gentilmente, sin dudarlo ninguno de ellos sabía lo que pasaba, excepto Haddock, pensaba que aquellos chicos estaban "trasroscados", no pudo reír para sí.

 _Haaa… el amor joven_

\- ¿La volveré a ver? – replicó el reportero.

Elizabeth sonrió con calidez, estaba alegre que él preguntara eso, estaba segura que sus caminos se encontrarían de nuevo, en su mirada lo veía, sólo que desconocían cuándo esos caminos los mantendrían juntos.

-Lo más seguro es que nos volvamos a ver-

\- ¿Cuándo? -

-No estoy segura-

El tren estaba a punto de salir, muchas de las personas se acomodaban en sus asientos, Elizabeth sabía que tenía poco tiempo de estar con él, sin darse cuenta sus propios impulsos, la llevaron a rodear sus hombros, quedando juntos en un abrazo.

-Aún no sabemos, pero tenga seguro que será muy pronto- Elizabeth abrazaba con fuerza al joven, y él correspondía el abrazo. No muy lejos el capitán los observaba y tampoco pudo evitar unírseles, ahora los tres se despedían de verdad. El silbato del tren les informaba que fueran despegándose, Elizabeth no pudo evitar sentirse triste, era cierto que era una persona sentimental, pero… muchas veces nos encariñamos con las personas correctas en pocos días, y sin saberlo ella lo había sentido de esa forma. Una pequeña lágrima salió y los dos hombres movían sus manos despidiéndose, ella respondió igual.

 _¡No!_

Esa voz otra vez aparecía de la nada, Elizabeth la había escuchado en su mente los últimos días al final de esta gran aventura, por fin algo se le revelaba, estaba segura de no irse, no quería, necesitaba estar más días en aquel lugar, era un no sé qué que la empujaba a hacer lo que en verdad deseaba. Así decidida tomó sus cosas, la presión del corazón le dictaba cómo hacer las cosas y así lo fue haciendo, primero alzó la voz a la persona encargada de comunicar la llegada o final del trayecto, le llamó su atención.

-Señorita estamos a punto de partir, por favor vuelva a su asiento-

 _¡No!_

-Necesito bajar pronto- su voz reflejaba la adrenalina en sus venas, recorriendo cada rincón de ella. El mismo guardia le insistió con la frase reproducida, testaruda no tomó en cuenta lo que decía y llegó nuevamente a la puerta de abordaje, sintió un tirón de la máquina moviéndose; era ahora o nunca, y saltó.

Tuvo suerte que aquel tren fuera despacio o hubiera caído. Ya con los pies bien puestos, comenzó a correr frenéticamente, había perdido de vista a sus dos amigos, por lo tanto, debía actuar con rapidez, pero el poco flujo de gente pasando le impedía observar adecuadamente, empujando y desesperada se abrió paso.

Tintin y Haddock ya estaban saliendo de la estación, ambos estaban un poco desanimados, era cierto que cuando un amigo se tiene que ir esa sensación de añoranza se queda en el interior, más aún cuando sabemos que esa persona sorpresivamente te toca el corazón en tan pocos días.

Elizabeth con apuros y dificultad, pronto, divisó a sus dos caballeros y de inmediato empujaba y apartaba a un lado a las personas cruzadas en su camino, sin notar su propia velocidad, tocó el hombro del muchacho.

Tintin sintió una pequeña mano en su hombro, y sin saberlo, se giró a esa persona…

\- ¡Elizabeth!, ¿qué haces aquí?, tu tren…

-Ya, creo que me quedaré unos días más, necesitaré un buen descanso, espero que sean mis guías en esta enorme ciudad-

\- ¡Pero claro que sí!, niña si el joven se atonta yo te guio por todo el barrio- Guiñó el ojo el Capitán, a lo que Elizabeth se sonrojó y soltó unas risitas.

\- ¡Capitán! - sonrojado exclamó.

-Ya, ya, lo haremos los dos, Eli-

\- ¿Por qué regresaste? -

-Tintin, Haddock, algo me decía que me quedara, por lo menos unos días más, espero haber hecho una buena elección y no una tontería-

\- ¿Y tu trabajo?, no crees que te digan algo…

-Hablaré con mi jefe, seguro comprenderá, no se me haría raro si ya se enterara pronto por la baja…

-Comprendemos-

-Ya, bueno, el chico y yo estamos felices de verte de nuevo, más él, pero ya sabes-

El chico reclamó la "acusación" de Haddock, de inmediato comenzaron a charlar, Elizabeth volvió hacia atrás, y observó alejarse aquel tren, estaba segura que había hecho lo correcto, por lo menos en esos instantes, de nuevo puso su mirada en sus dos nuevos amigos, sonrió y se alegró mucho de poder estar más un rato con ellos…

Ahora más que nunca, daba gracias a sus impulsos

La habían guiado a una gran aventura y al conocer a este joven aventurero con su perro

Y aquel alcohólico capitán

Suspiró…

Y tan pronto como exhaló, los tres aventureros salieron de la estación, aún era un misterio saber a dónde iban, pero, ¿qué importaba?, pronto el destino los guiaría a su destino.

 **A un destino de aventuras.**

 **Fin**


End file.
